


In 50 hours

by wearejustfornow



Category: Pentatonix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: There had always been threeNo wait, they needed five





	1. To get the best you have to choose the best

**50 Hours ago this happened.**

1\. Bram called Scott and told him he had finally got hold of three beat boxers,

One was in India so she was out. She would never make it in time.

One was in London and had asked if they could delay his flight for a day so he could sit his final exams so he was out.

So that left them with two A tall skinny white guy who could beat box or a beat boxing cello player called Kevin

2\. Scott watched the you tube videos again while on the phone, Mitch leaned over his shoulder having his say, which was not really helping time was against them, so he sent him out for starbucks.

3\. Kirstin said from the sofa that she couldn't see them but the second one sounded better.

4\. Bram agreed and there you had it the beat boxing cello player was now in the group.. well for the next 50 hours or so anyway, if they didn't make it through the audition stage he would be gone again as they all would be.

The bass was a little more tricky Scott and Bram could not agree with who to pick, Bram had seen both sing and he knew alittle bit about Avi as they had met once so he was Brams choice, Scott wanted the other one the one that was kinda cute looking.

5\. Bram told him this was no dating service they were going withh the guy Avi.

6\. Scott rung Avi and put him on loud speaker for Mitch to hear. Scott promised with in the next hour he would send him the flight details and the conecting flight as well . Mitch remarked that he loved his voice and he couldn't wait to meet him.

7\. Bram rung Kevin and congratulated him on the you tube video that had impressed them and thousands of other people to. He was now in the group but no promises if the group didn't make it throught the first round they would all go their own ways.

 

**49 and half hours left.**

1.   Scott had almost emptied his bank account he had 50 left, if this didn't work he wouldn't be eating for the rest of the month.

2.   Bram had done the Same

3.   With tickets brought and phone calls made they drew breath for about thirty seconds and then they were back to it.

4.   While they rehearsed the audition song again for the million and oneth time Mitch remarked that the Telephone would never sound the same again it had gone from three to five except the three were word perfect, moves almost perfect Scott still screwed up a dance move everytime they did it.

The other two had only seen the video of the three of them they had never ever sung together and in 49 hours fifteen minutes that was what they would have to be doing at the tv studio word perfect dance perfect.

**49 hours left**

1, Mitch called for a break and replayed Avi video he sent it was nice to put a face to the deep low telephone speaker rattling voice "He mine all mine" he joked

2\. Kirstin had to leave for a few hours which was putting them right behind, Scott begged her to stay, but she really had to go see her mother.

3\. Scott told Mitch off for replaying Avi over and over again. Mitch got the hump and went outside.

4\. Scotts parents came home from work to discover that the furniture that was so neatly placed in the lounge was now stacked against the far wall and if his mother was not mistaken some one had knocked the freshly painted wall and taken the paint off.

5\. Scotts two sisters came down stairs from where Scott had told them to go when Kirstin and Mitch had arrived. He just threw up his arms said that nothing was going right and stormed upstairs himself and threw himself on to his bed.

 

**48 hours to go**

 

1.   Mitch was sent up stairs by Scott's mom to go get the diva and remind him that it had been his idea to audition for the sing off so he should not be throwing a strop right now.

2.   Scott pulled his open case up off the floor and looked at what was in it he had been doing it for days just checking, just in case he had forgotten anything.

3.   Mitch reminded him what they were doing it for, not just to become well known, but it had been Scotts vision he knew the group as a threesome could work, it had only been a few days after the enter the compertion they found out the rules had changed and the smallest group allowed in the sing off was five. Mitch had been really to pull the plug go back to school finish his education carry on being a kids camp leader even though he was not keen on kids.

4\. Scott ordered Pizza for them all and now he was down to thirty dollars  He watched as everyone tucked in to the pizza and thought that was his last meal for a month.

5\. Scott told Mitch to check his case, He hadd known Mitch for years and he knew how he packed, he always said he had everything he needed but with five minutes to go he would remember the top that he had to get from home before they left.

 


	2. And so to sleep

**47 hours left**

 1.   Avi pulled his case from under his bed, he had just phoned his sister to tell her that they wanted him, She screamed down the phone at him and wished him luck they had planned if they got through to round three the family would all be in the studio to watch, but they would be glued to the tv for every round before that.

2.   He threw his clothes in the case and checked his phone again to make sure he was not dreaming he couldn't believe that in less the 50 hours they would meet for the first time, sing for the first time together.

3.   He opened the draw in the wardrobe and took out five beanies, three black ones a white one and a grey one, he thought again and grabbed another black one, one for luck he never knew when you might need a clean beanie.

4.   He had already arranged with his room mate to go out and get food, he was as hungry as hell right now.

 

1.   Kevin was taking a late class, not thinking what was a head. His mind was on the cello it was always on the cello, or study

2.   He looked around the room there were four of them the other three were listening to him play, opening their eyes wide when they heard him beat box over the top of it.

3.   He said goodbye to his friends and added he might be back in a week.

 

**46 hours left**

 1. Avi lay on the bed eyes closed, he didn't think he was tired  but he fell ino a deep sleep must have been the bq ribs, fries ranch dressing and the ice cream that made him tired.

2\. Kevin sat looking in the mirror trying to work out if he should let his beared grow or shave it.. It was just a shadow, it never grew very fast. Packing his case could wait He wasn't the least bit nervous well not yet.

 

3.  Kirstin was back, as promised she was staying the night along with Mitch, Scott took the sofa while he gave up his bed for Kirstin, he had to top and tail with Mitch on the sofa.

4.   Scott found a pack of cards in hopes that playing would take the edge off his nerves but Mitch kept beating him so he gave up and turned his attention to what was going on.

He made them promise that no matter what win lose or draw the three of them would stay friends even though not winning would mean the three not being together that often any more, they were growing up, they would be out on their own finding jobs, getting new people in their lives..not living in each other pockets. Kirstin gave one of her I BELIEVE in us speeches and they hugged and said goodnight.

 

**45 hours left**

 1. Only Kevin was a wake at this point, his younger brother was sitting in his room reading out his home work, something he always did as Kevin liked to hear what he was up too from time to time, they would not be together for a while and he would miss his younger brother although he knew that the closer he got to the final the more likely his parents and brother would come and watch but they just didn't want to put any pressure on him on the first few rounds and he promised his brother that he would ring him as soon as he finished singing on tv,

2\. Mitch dozed while Scott and Kirstin sang quietly some where across the room from him, he drifted in and out of sleep, he started to dream about how they were all on a stage singing and the floor opening up and they fell through. He jumped up just before he hit the hard ground his heart thumping Kirstin and Scott looked over frowning and asked if he was ok. He hummed a reply and lay down again but he didn't fall to sleep till Scott had said good night to Kirstin and came over to the sofa.

3\. Kirstin opened Scotts bedroom door and saw the bed covered in clothes, Mitchs clothes he hadn't managed to get the lid down on the case so he was in the process of picking what to wear on to the flight and how much he could stuff in pockets of what he was wearing.

4\. Scott went for a shower and found some clean towels for Mitch he went down stairs and there was Mitch curled up in a ball in the corner of the large sofa snoring softly Scott hadn't the heart to wake him up so he left him and lay the other end of the sofa .

5\. Avi, well Avi slept soundly dreaming of the time when he could sing songs, eat b q, and well if he forgot the words he would make them up as he went that was how he rolled. 

  **43 hours left**

1\. Scott was up watching youtube he couldn't sleep he was all on edge. Mitch was making small noises in his sleep he might be having night mares.

He woke himself up a little later and looked at Scott expecting him to be asleep he scooted over to see what he was watching Scott gave him one of the earphones so he could hear, sighing Mitch cuddled in to scott so he could see the small screen.

They had spoken about what they would say if anyone asked if they were together they agreed that the best thing for the group at the moment was not to get involved with each other not that either of them had ever said they liked each other in that way.

It was just Kirstin stirring when ever they were close "god sake guys just kiss get it over with" She would say when she caught them together as they were now

2\. Mitch took the phone from Scott looking for something less boaring to watch he found last years sing off and played some of that, pointing out that even with only three members they could sing better than that that group Scott told him off about dissing someones talent but he agreed they could do a better job of that song.

 

**41 hours left**

 1. Kirstin came down stairs she had slept on and off but she didn't want to be on her own, her nerves had kicked in... "My god" she kept telling her self this was really happening they were really going into a tv studio..

She came around the corner in to the living room and found Scott and Mitch tangled around each other sleeping each wearing an earphone. the light from Scott's phone lit them from underneath they looked like to sleeping angels and she could not lose this opppertunity to take a picture to blackmail them with when they next said nothing was going on.

 2. She sat where Mitch had been curled up alittle while ago and looked at the two boys, her two best friends, they were her boys and she would do her best not to sing the wrong notes or mess up anything for them.

 

**40 hours left**

 

They were all finally a sleep.

 

 


	3. Did Kevin just save the day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it happened quite like that but hay ho it did here.

**33 Hours to go.**

 

1\. Kirstin woke first in the Hoying household she had slept on her arm and it was dead, she hadn't remembered falling asleep, she was so nervous, but because the boys were there she felt safe Scott was a safe pair of hands he would take care of them all.

She smiled and looked over her boys could have got any closer legs and arms a jumble around each other.. Everyone around them knew how much they liked each other everyone except these two.. If she meantioned any thing a little voice would pop up and say "But i'm not gay". Kirstin sat there for a while she was afraid to move because if she did and woke tweedle dee and tweedle dee dee up then one of them might say they had to reherse again so she sat there eyes closed enjoying the peace for a short while.

2\. Mitch woke up staring at Scotts shoulder, he gave a little warm smile, Scott made a good soft human pillow.

He turned his head and looked around realising Kirstin was at the other end of the sofa sitting there with her eyes closed. He untangled himself from Scott and took out the earphone and rolled slowly towards her. He snuggled into her and rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered dirty words into her ear, his favourite party trick when people were sleeping.

Kirstin raised her hand and pushed him away, told him to go shower and brush his teeth last nights meat feast pizza was doing things to his breath. 

Scott moved and ended up hugging himself  Kirstin and Mich looked on and smiled they both didn't want to wake him as the more he slept the less time he would be on at them, telling them that they should be rehearsing but that was Scott always wanted the best for the three of them as long as when they finished singing they could agree that they couldn't have done it any better he was happy. Kirstin showed him the picture of her two angels "Photoshoped" He whispered "Not real" which made Kirstin roll her eyes and push him to his feet told him to shower. She reminded him to lock the bathroom door they didn't want a repeat last month when Scott's mum walked in on him as he stepped out of the shower.

 

3\. Avi had already been up an hour.

His roomate had left early for work and had woken him up to ask what time he was leaving for the plane, He finished packing, there was not much to pack he had just done enough to last him a week he could buy some washing power and wash a few things out if they got through to the next round.

He went to where his guitar stood against the wall he had time to chill out, to go into his own world and just do what he loved to do.

He looked around his room on the shelf above his bed and all his dragons, mostly from Ester when they were kids but he still loved them and her, if he made IT BIG, if, he would make sure his family had everything they wanted and he would make it home for every Jewish holiday he promised himself that his family were everything to him it would be the first time in a long time he and his sister would not be together.

 

**32 hours to go**

 

 1.  Kevin woke up in a happy mood he could hear his family down stairs talking it sounded comforting to hear, he began to wonder what they other four would be like, he hoped he liked them and they liked him, he had spoken to Bram and Scott but not the other two he had heard them in the background and had seen them on youtube singing Telephone. Which he had been listening to trying to pick out what he could do to make the sounds he thought would fit in with that, he hoped that he would fit in.. they all wanted to be stars but this had never been done before, three singers a beatbox cello player and a base that could sing too...they were in a competition where they would be the smallest group making the smallest sounds he hoped that they wouldn't get swallowed up in the first round by a louder noise. 

2 Mitch tried his best not to let the nerves start but he could not help it the warm water washed over his face, he closed his eyes and imagine what it would be like to stand on that stage with not only the audience in the room but people watching at home as well on their TV's, he could not take it in... He wondered if when you were on the stage if you could see the audience or would it be to dark, the audience at his school plays and shows he could make out the front few rows and no more which he was glad of.  Seeing people stare at him was not something he liked it made him self conscious . Scott would tell him how good he was but he never tended to believe him even though he was now telling him on an hourly bases how good he was Mitch just thought it Scotts way massaging Mitchs ego to get him to rehearse more.

3 Avi found a picture of his family, if they couldn't be with him in person all the time then he could take a picture of them sitting on the beach Avi wasn't that old and had just dumped a full bucket of sand on his sisters head as the picture was taken. He remembered the revenge, it had taken two weeks but one day he got to school his book bag slung over his shoulder feeling heavy it was not till he put it down at lunch and opened it to see why today it was that heavy he found it half full of stones and bits of brick she had found laying around.

4 Scott wondered from the kitchen back to the lounge climbed over the back of the sofa sitting on the back rest until his mother walked by and tutted saying when your a star Scott you can do what you like to your own sofa but my sofa is for sitting on get off the back. Scott slid down and rolled his eyes at Kirstin.

 

      **31 hours to go**

1 Avi was out he needed to walk, no he needed to be in the middle of nature listening to the world wake up, listening to the noises. Sitting on the dry leaf floor under a tree he sat and listened to the swishing of the tree tops in the gentle breeze he was going to miss this the quiet the slowness of everything, He had a little doubt creeping in at the back of his head, they were meeting in a few hours, had never sung together before and this Scott Hoying was saying everything was going to be ok not to worry they would manage to pull something together before the show. Not ideal but he would go with it and see. His phone rung speak of the devil Scott Hoying.

2 Kirstin was on her knees leaning on the back of the sofa wide eyed since the call, since the god dam call.

3 Mitch was sitting on the floor leaning against the back of the sofa with his feet crossed at the ankles shaking his head, how could they do that at this late stage

4 Kevin was working on something new on his cello unaware that Scott was just hanging up the phone on a call he didn't want to hear

5 Scott pulled his phone out of his back pocket and shhh everyone the woman from the tv company that was his contact there was ringing. He put the phone to his ear and said hi... Kirstin and Mitch saw his face drop Kirstin was the first to ask if they had been dropped from the show. He held up his hand and said sure we can do that NO PROBLEM. Switching off the phone he looked at Mitch and Kirstie.  "We have to choose a new song for the show they can't clear Telephone in time Any ideas guys" Scott replaced the phone in his pocket Mitch slide down the sofa and sat with his feet crossed at the ankles Kirstin threw herself down on to the sofa and reached up and stroked Scotts arm.. "Nice while it lasted" she said softly knowing there was no time to rehearse a new song.

6 The last to know was Kevin Scott had rung Avi first as he was first in his contacts he told Kevin and all Kevin said was "Hey man I got this great idea Katie Perrys ET was working on that for a couple of days putting the beat boxing in the back ground, what do you think, I'm sorry I jumped in did you have any ideas" Scott smiled at Kirstin and put his thumb up, Kirstin pushed Mitch with her foot on his shoulder till he looked at her.  "Kevin send me a video of what you worked on."

 

 

 

 


	4. Don't lets to the hugging thing again.

 

 

**30.5 hours to go**

 

1 Mitch had said for the third time in as many minutes that this was never going to work they had spent years on Telephone getting it to sound that good and now they were having to run with a song that Kirstin only knew the chorus to he didn't like and Scott was unsure about because some one they didn't know had said he could beat box to it.

2\. Scott told him to shut up and wait awhile, if he had any better ideas he Mitch better speak now. Mitch sucked his cheeks in "Just saying that's all". It had been half hour since Scott had spoken to Kevin snd Kevin had come back with nothing, was this boy all talk and no action. The phone rung in his pocket Scott pulled it out and gave a weak smile "Hi Kevin what you got" Kevin smiled at him .

3 "Its a bit rough and there is not much of it" Kevin grinned again and belted out the rhythm

4\. Kirstin lifted her head from a magazine to listen "Is, is that really live?"" Scott nodded Kirstin bobbed her head to it  "Catchy" She smiled

5 Mitch knelt up and put his elbows on the sofa and rested his head in his hands "Can he do that again" He asked as the beatboxing came to an end. Kevin started again Mitch watched as Scott closed his eyes he was already picturing how it was going to sound an who was singing what.. So Ok Mitch would have to admit they were not completely screwed they could just pull off a victory with this song, the victory would be that they would be up on that stage with a song that would never ever be ready in such a short time but if they left it to Scott to arrange at least it would be better then singing Mary had a little lamb in three different keys as their first song.

6 Scott walked around the sofa and sat on the floor next to Mitch and pointed the phone under his nose, he watched as Mitch struggled to find the right key, finally he jumped in on the line "this is transcendental on another level your my lucky star"

7 "Want to walk on your wave length..... for you i'd risk it all" Kirstin followed him" She was smiling

8 Scott just sat and listened to both of them quickly writing notes to tell them in his brain he didn't join in he was just listening and tweaking things in his head trying to be one step a head of the next line.

9  Avi was still sitting under the same tree breathing the morning in, in his head he had already unpacked his stuff and had put all his beenies back in the draw he kept them in and his family picture back on the shelf, he sighed it wasn't meant to be, the phone disturbed him from that thought Scott was ringing again. They were back on track and now it was though it would be best to get together on live chat so they would be on the same place and on the same page Avi looked at his watch. His flight was in less then four hours and it was a full two hour drive to the airport so this chat would have to be quick because he had never driven while talking on the phone. And by the sound of it this Scott Hoying was a man that went into the smallest of details on everything he like Avi was a perfectionist, if it wasn't right then they made it right.

 

**29 hours to go**

 

1\. They had moved from phones to main computers to chat, Kevin and Avi had said hi for the first time and it was the first time that the group saw each other together. They used their mobiles to record themselves singing so they could practice while they waited for the planes and while they were on their way to their room.

2 Kirstin clapped as they Avi's voice kicked in and Mitch and Scott shouted as the computers speaker rattled and hummed in annoyance at Avi's deep voice, Scott could sware that that the "expensive" Walmart vase Dad brought mom last Christmas was ringing to the sound of his voice.

3\. Avi kept an eye on the tine he didn't want to be late as he had the furthest to go. Kevin was only fifteen minutes from his airport and Mitch Scott and Kirstin an hour and a half an hour fifteen if traffic was good.

4 Kevin called a halt after the sixth run through his voice was getting tired and he didn't want to lose it yet. He sighed and said see you all there... Avi was flying in to his airport and they would be on the same flight so they could get to know each other on the flight over 

5\. Scott had worked out that they would probably  leaving the airport as his plane landed and told them not to wait around they would catch up with they where they were staying in case there was a hold up Scott reminded Avi and Kevin that the  room was booked out in his name and as far as the place knew only two people were staying in that one room so if they went into the room they were to stay until Mitch Kirstin and he arrived and then they would only leave the room in ones or twos as he could not afford to for two rooms. 

6 Mitch waved as Avi said goodbye, Avi got the first part of what Mitch said as he clicked off. "What a Swee..."

7\. Kevin tapped his computer Screen and asked if Mitch thought he was a sweetheart too...Mitch stood and considered for a moment...Yeah he replied. The other two laughed out loud, they knew that that Mitch calling anyone sweetheart usually meant he fancied the pants off of them.

9 The alarm went off on Scott phone and he looked up at the other two. 

This was it,

No more time left.

They had to get there stuff and be outside in twenty minutes ready for Bram to pick them up he was taking them to the airport.

"Are you ready" He whispered

"Ready "Mitch answered and Kirstin nodded slowly.

"Lets get moving!" Scott took control sending first Kirstin up stairs to get her stuff the boys waited down stairs.

10\. While the waited Mitch saw Scott pull out a thin note book and opened it .. Scott had thought of everything even a check list of what everyone was taking with them and he was going to go through the list one by one to make sure that no one was going to ask to turn the  bus around and come back to pick it up. While Scott was interrogating Kirstin on what she had he sent Mitch to get his case. Mitch came down wearing a blue thin jumper over a red shirt he carried a pair of black expensive looking jeans over his right shoulder and he wore a pair of over large boots tied by their laces around his neck. He was pulling a very heavy case behind him bumping it down the stair... Couldn't get this lot in so I'll carry them, but what he actually meant that when he got tired of the boots trousers and tops he would turn on his puppy dog eyes to Scott and Scott would sigh and hold out his hands and end up with them all.

Scott didn't need to check his case he knew everything was in it that he needed. Scott had been dreaming of that suitcase and what he would take with him if he ever got the chance to sing and become famous all his life his brain had been packing that dam suitcase since he was ten.

11 They waited in the drive way for Bram to arrive he was "borrowing" a mini bus from a local school for a few hours his brother in law worked at the school and had pretended there was a fault with the mini bus and he was going to take it inn for repair. He made Bram promise on his young niece's life that he woul have the Mini bus back at the school in less then four hours and his brother in law would tell the school that it was not working because someone didn't fill it up properly the last time they used it and it had run out of fuel and that was what the problem was.

12 Just as they boarded the mini bus three cars pulled up in the middle of the road Kirstin saw her parents jump out of the first red car, Mitchs parents were next finally Scotts parents joined the group, Mitch joked that if they could make their own group Pentatonix 2 a family affair. They grabbed their own children and hugged them than grabbed each child in turn and hugged them. Mike and his wife stood back and Mike put his hand into his top pocket he took out an envelope and handed it to Scott "Emergencies only" he told him Scott felt it was notes he thanked Mr Grassi and placed it in the inside jacket pocket .

Kirstins parents went back to the car and brought out lunch boxes they had printed up with the kids names on them, each one stuffed full of food just in case they got hungry on their way. Scotts mum and dad gave Scott money to . Then that was it everyone gave everyone hugs and the parents stood back away from the Mini bus to let them get on.  "Hey do I have time to use the bathroom" Mitch asked innocently, Scott got hold of one of the three collars he was wearing and almost threw him on the bus if he let him use the bathroom now, they would have to doing the hugging thing again.

13.In contrast Avi leaving for the airport was a much quieter affair just him his guitar and the car, his room mate had offered to take him but at the last minute Avi said he wanted to go alone. He wanted to collect his thoughts while he travelled

14\. Kevins family drove him to the airport, he his parents and his younger brother sat just outside the airport and gathered together as they always did when someone was going away for a while and said a little prayer together, which ended with Kevins younger brother asking in a prayer to let Kevin win. Kevin smiled and ruffled his hair to say thank you. He got out and opened the boot of the car took out his case and his cello, he made his way slowly if not a little off balanced the cello and case were not the best combo to move around alone.

And that was it all they had to do was wait for their flights

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Because he was Scott, thats why.

 

 

27 hours ago 

 

1\. Avi dumped his car in the short stay car park, no good paying out for long stay if this roller coaster would be over in less then a week. He pulled his guitar off the back seat along with his carry on bag and suitcase, he wished he had found a trolley before unloading it was a long walk to the check in desk, He gave a quick look around to see if there were any abandoned ones, or someone who was packing their things into their car. about four cars up some one had just arrived at their car, the man his wife and four children the trolley was full of toys and bags, if they had just arrived home from holiday it looked as though the wife needed another one, she had to chase the kids around the car park to get them in the car. Their eyes met and she gave him a shy smile.. "Want my Kids" she said "No thanks but I will have your trolley when your done please" He beamed back.

2\. Kevin hooked his leg around the cello case to hold it still so he could open the door to the airport, a young lady who was standing close by on the inside pushed hard against the door and held it open for him he thanked her and struggled in grabbing the trolley that had been placed against the wall close to the door.  "Your welcome... " The woman smiled shutting the door behind him and turning to look at poster on the wall. "Excuse me I need gate four don't suppose you know..."He placed the cello on the trolley and the case in front of it. "Follow the yellow line take you straight there...you a musician." She asked "Yeah" He tapped the cello case as if to say wasn't that a give away "Oh ok" She went back to looking at the poster on the wall she sounded board Kevin took that to mean the conversation was over. Within ten seconds of starting to push the trolley he realised why someone had left it where it was, one of the wheels kept sticking and jerking the trolley to the left so instead of heading in a Straight line down the yellow line he had to take a side ways sweeping approach which was taking for ever, now it was squeaking loudly every step he took people were looking at him. He used the squeaking to his advantage and beatboxed underneath it using the squeaks to highlight the gaps in his breathing. He was slow but entertaining. He finally reached check in where he could abandon the trolley for good.

 

3 Scott sat with the lunch boxes on his lap if he gave them out now they would have to buy food at the airport and he wasn't going to be paying those prices so he made them wait. Mitch sulked not only had he not been able to use the bathroom before leaving he now could not eat he patted the nearest lunch box silently telling it that when Scott stopped hugging it so tightly it would be his.

Kirstin was digging in her bag looking for something, looking up to see if anyone was looking she went back into the bag nope it wasn't there she toyed with the idea of asking Scott to turn the bus around she had left her lucky four leaf clover necklace on his parents coffee table.. she thought about it yes but didn't dare ask. Scott smiled at her and nodded.

4\. Scott let go of the lunchboxes with one hand and put it in his pocket pulling out his phone to check the time again

5\. Bram looked in the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes " No Scott we are not going to be late, so don't ask again."

6\. Scott smiled and put his phone away closing his hand around the chain in his pocket looking up he smiled at Kirstin and nodded, he had asked her if she had got everything as they were leaving the house she had said yes of course.. it was a good job he had gone round the room one last time and found her lucky clover necklace he would wait and see how long it was before she would ask to go back and get it before he would pull it out of his pocket.

7\. Traffic started to build up the nearer the three got to the airport, then from the top of the hill they caught site of the planes coming into land  it felt like the planes were almost skimming the top of the van as they came in low making the bus rattle. Slowly they crept closer and closer.

8\. Mitch turned in his seat to look out of the back window not to see how much traffic was behind them, but because for every slow turn of the mini bus wheels he was being transported further and further away from the places he knew, the people he knew  he was leaving behind all the comfort and familiarity he had grown up in and now he was going somewhere new, yes he was going with his two closest friends but they were still going where they had never been before, if he could convince Scott to stop at the side of the road and let him out he would, why did he need to go to a place he didn't know, do things he didn't know he wanted to do, he had always hidden away at the back of choir not wanting to stand out, afraid if he did someone would say he was no good, why in the hell did he let Scott talk him in to this.

Because he was Scott that's why,

and if Scott said they could do it then you dam well believe they could, but now Mitchs nerve was going the closer he got to the airport, and his what if questions floated around his empty head. "what If they were not as good as Scott said they were", "what if someone laughed", what if being five piece group in an voice only group was going to be big enough to take on groups that had sixteen twenty people in." He had no answers to those questions till he felt Scotts hand on his knee and heard him say

"Everything is going to be fine Mitchy  just fine." Scott had seen the expression on Mitchs face as he internally asked himself the questions. IT WAS GOING TO BE FINE because Scott said so. 

Scott delved into his other pocket and brought out his music player with tiny earphones and held it out for Mitch it might help with the panic attack that Mitch was brewing up. Yep he had thought of everything.

9\. Mitch disappeared into Beyoncé for awhile and let his eyes close and his nerves settle a bit only to have them ramped up again when Kirstie squealed and clapped her hands loud he opened his eyes to see Kirstin making a grab for Her four leaf clover necklace that Scott was holding, he neither wanted to know why Scott was holding the necklace nore did he care he and Beyoncé were on date, she was singing to him feeding him food from a lunch box.. Looking down at Scotts lap Scott still had total control of the food and didn't look like he was giving up that control very soon so he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes, Beyoncé and he were on a beach she was singing and dancing asking him to dance with her when he said he wouldn't she asked why he replied "I only want to dance with Scott" Mitch sat bolt up right in the chair he had wondered if he had said that out loud opening his eyes he first looked at Kirstin she was looking out of the window, and then at Scott who's head was nodding he was asleep nope he didn't say it out loud thank god he settled again and closed his eyes not thinking of Beyoncé any she was going to get him in to trouble. 

He felt something to the right of him move and a finger brush his face he opened his eyes wide to see Kirstin looing at him she bit her bottom lip and reached round to whisper in his ear "My, my Mitchie is dancing the only thing you want to do" he heard her playfully giggle and felt his cheeks burn as though he had been set alight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying  
> many thanks for sticking around to read.  
> Oh and thank you so much for the kudos very kind.


	6. Bro there's a double bed.

 

** 25 hours left **

 

1\. Avi had decided that he hated flying, well no not the flying bit it was more like the taking off, staying in the air, then landing bit everything else was ok he didn't mind everything else to do with flying like feet on the ground not walking in the air, a few drinks would steady his nerves a bit, he had been fine before getting on the plane right up till the seat belt sign came on then he realised how much he hated flying alone. Next time he would be dragging Esther with him weather she wanted to go or not. He had two hours of this torture.

2\. Kevins flight took off ten minutes late some idiot was running around on the tarmac protesting against something or other. After he was in the air he sat back and relaxed who couldn't like flying, flying was the way to go. He was only going to be on the plane for an hour so a cat nap wasn't out of the question.

3\. Scott was playing daddy passing the water down to Kirstin and Mitch he resented paying what he did for three bottles of water but they needed it. Mitch made his excuses got up and pushed past Scott which wasn't easy as Scotts knees were pushing into the seat in front that was what you got when you had gone for the cheapest seats the loss of leg room . Scott was now letting him use the bathroom, to frightened at the airport to let him go in case he came out the wrong door and got lost or in case while he was in there the flight would be called and they would miss it because of Mitchs bladder. Scott turned in his seat and watched as Mitch retreated into the back of the plane.

"If he gets lost going to the bathroom on the plane I would be very surprised.. or are you just checking out his Arse Scotty buckets"

"No... Kirstin stop that !" Scott sat back in his seat and squirmed at the knowledge that he had been caught out. Kirstin reached across and touched his arm "Just tell him how you feel Scott just get it over with."

Scott looked at her wide eyes and shook his head Scott was not ready for that conversation again after the last one where Mitch told him  for the sake of the group that if either one had feelings other then friendship towards each other it better stop right there and then the group didn't need a love interest that could be a ticking time bomb ready to explode, it could damage all of them if it went wrong, Mitch had suggested just the friendship thing, friends cuddled right, friends kissed when they thought no one was looking right. So Mitch and Scott were just friends. Friends were good he could manage friends . Why in every other part of his life he could control everything but one smile from Mitch and he was turned inside out.

Kirstin stroked his arm till Mitch got back he clambered over Scotts knees and settled in his seat again.

4\. Kirstin dozed in her seat, Scott read a magazine he had found laying around the airport with Mitch leaning over to read it to gently stroking the back of Scotts hand, Scott wasn't sure if Mitch was doing it deliberately or for something to do it stopped after a few minutes and Scott looked up Mitch had fallen asleep resting his head on Scotts shoulder.

**24 hours left**

 

1\. By the time Kevin had got off the plane found his case and his cello, elbowed his way back to where the flight detail board was he looked up, Avis plane was on time and would be in in an hour, he found a vantage point where he could sit and watch people enter from the tunnel before they went to get their cases. He would sit there till he saw Avi mind you he had only seen him from the neck up he had no idea if he was tall or short the only thing Avi had said was he would be wearing his beanie.. In a sea of faces he wasn't sure if he could pick out someone wearing a beanie on the back of their head just like that. He opened the cello case to see if it was alright everything seemed the way he had left it. He plucked the strings to see if they sounded ok. He had thought about leaving it behind for the week but a week with out playing was way to long.

2\. Avi stepped on to the ramp of the tunnel his feet firmly on the ground at last thanking who ever the saint was of aeroplanes that he got there safe... Now for the tricky bit, he had to find a beat boxing cello player in a sea of faces it should not be to bad how many other people on this random day would be traveling with a cello not many he would bet. Standing at the top of the ramp he knew he would have lost the bet, there was an orchestra with all their equipment standing to one side and there were at least four cello cases with them.. He figured because Kevin played classical music he would be talking to them, so he wondered over to the group of cello players all talking in groups. He excused himself as he walked up to the first group and asked if any of them were called Kevin they shook their heads so he went on to the second group none of them were kevin Same with the third and fourth that was plan A in tatters plan be would have to be walking up to random black men and asking if they were Kevin.

3\. Kevin watched this tall white guy wondering around talking to people who would just look at him and shake their heads either he was on his uppers and asking for change or he was looking for someone.  "Avi" He shouted and waved hoping this was the person he was looking for. Avis head went up "Kev right" "None other bro none other" Avi closed the wide gap between them now Kevin would have recognised him once seen Avi was never forgotten.

4\. Avi stood in front of Kevin and held his hand out for Kevin to shake, Kevin batted his hand away and went in for a bro hug catching Avi by surprise not used to anyone being that familiar that quick. Avi sized him up he was sure Kevin was one of lives good guys he hugged him back "How you doing bro" Kevin squeezed him tight for a second and let go slapping Avis back. "Wow good to see you, stand there don't move I'll grab my belongings and we can be out of here." "Sounds good to me "Kevin smiled. he watched as Avi went away and came back five minutes later with his stuff on a trolley Kevin piled his on and away they went talking nine to the dozen it was as though they had known each other all their lives there was no apprehension  on either side they just hit it off.

5\. Scott woke Kirstie and Mitch up they would land in half an hour and he needed them to be wide awake and to find all their stuff. Kirstie was happy to wake up Mitch needed some encouragement as he was happy snuggling in to Scotts shoulder. Finally he shifted and opened his eyes to stare up at Scotts nose "Hi" he said sitting up yawning. 

**23.5 hours to go**

 

1\. Although Scott had told Kevin and Avi not to wait for them and go to the room and wait they agreed amongst themselves that they would wait for ten minutes neither of them had remembered to ask Scott the flight number and flights  were coming in thick and fast. After the ten minutes they did as Scott had ask and made their way out of the of the airport and hailed the nearest cab.

 

**23 hours 20 mins to go**

1\. Scott, Mitch and Kirstin stood waiting to collect their cases Mitch waited a little further off he hated crowds, it was more like the sales on black Friday then a simple carousel full of peoples suitcases, it seemed there were three planes all come in at the same time and everyone seemed to arrive at the same time in some  places it was three deep, Kirstin got an elbow to the face as some big built man reached over her and grabbed his case knocking her in the face as he brought his arm back. Scott spotted what had happened and ask him to apology to the young lady, he grunted and walked off. 

2 Mitch stood watching waiting for Scott and Kirstin to come back, Scott was now pulling two suitcases, had Mitchs shoes around his neck and his trousers under one arm. The phrase donkeys come best loaded sprung to mind. Mitch was in charge of the lunch boxes till Scott got back he had said when they had the cases they could sit and eat. Mitch was staving.

3\. The cab pulled up outside where they were staying, Avi commented that they could have walked the short distance and saved themselves from being robbed by the driver, that's what always happens when you get in a cab and don't know where your going it was like a five minute walk from the airport and cost near twenty dollars. Looking up it was a scruffy building that had once looked nice when it was first painted in the sixties  or so but now it just looked tired. Avi held the door open and stood his case against it the door so they could bring all the gear in. The man behind the desk looked up. "Room for Hoying" Kevin said politely. He got a funny look from the man and was asked to politely refrain from playing the instruments after seven pm. They promised and were given the key to the room, the room was on the third floor.

Opening the door they looked in a double bed sat in the corner of the room a coffee table with large black coffee stained rings. A one person kettle stood on the shelf nearest the door and the plug for it was at the bottom of the bed, so to use it you had to stand it right next to the bed on the floor.

"oh boy" Avi sighed"

"Bro theres a double bed!" Kevin pointed

"Scott said there would only be one".

"No theres just a double bed !" Kevin repeated

" Yeah...oh bet he thinks we're together are you a left side or a right side man Kevin" Avi fluttered his eye lashes at Kevin.

"Shut up bro" Kevin broke into a smile.

 

4\. While eating Scott pulled out a road map of the city and traced with his finger how far it was to where they were staying he looked around to the three cases and the carry on bags and Mitchs extra stuff, he hadn't planed on spending money just yet but if they hired a locker for the day they could put the cases in there and walk to where they were staying and come back for the rest of the stuff later. Opening their cases they took out the basic essentials they would need for the rest of the day. And put the rest in storage for now.

5\. With everything neatly packed away In a locker they made their way to where Kevin and Avi were.

 

**22 hours left to go**

1 Scott stood back from the door, did he just open it and walk in or did he knock and wait, he knocked and waited. Kevin answered opening the door wide he was finishing pulling a clean tee shirt over his head. They greeted each other like old friends not like they had only just met in person for the first time just then, Scott stood a side and let Kirstin and Mitch in Kevin pulled them in to a hug Mitch remarked how nice he smelt. They looked around for Avi but he wasn't in the room Kevin explained the bathroom was at the other end of the hall shared by at least seven other people and them Mitch pulled a face one bathroom to twelve people he was as sure as hell buying cleaner tomorrow.

2\. it wasn't long before Avi arrived back and this was the first time all five had been in the same room ever and in less than twenty two hours they would be live on the show for the very first time.

3 Mitch sat on the bed crossed legged watching as the other chatted he was wondering if either of the other two would vie for leader of the group or would they let Scott be in charge, if one of them wanted to be leader how would Scott take that, he had been waiting most of his life for this chance if one of them stepped in and wanted to be top dog they might have a fight on their hands. Scott had fought hard for this moment and Mitch would back him up he had worked hard saved up, sifted through some really bad beat boxing and bases of you tube to find these two, although if truth be told Avi was recommend by Bram and Kevin someone told Scott about so the hours of you tube watching was not really needed but Scott had done it anyway looking for the best. 

Mitch couldn't help but smile when Avi did, it was infectious and he noticed how well Kevin and Avi were getting on, it was good that they were as he Scott and Kirstie had know each other years he would hate to think of his new friends as being on the outside of the group this was Pentatonix and there were no outsides in this group ever. " Ok guys I have a question for you" Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Mitch..." Does anyone in this room snore."

 

 


	7. I believe

 

 

**21 hours left**

 

1 They chatted for about half an hour moving from one to another to find out about their new friends. Coffee was made and drunk and the chatting never stopped Mitch was surprised that Kevin had been in the same town as him when he and his parents had taken a weeks holiday the year before.

2 Avi found out that he and Kirstin liked the same film and they promised if they got the time they would fined a movie house that might be showing it or if they could find a tv they could hire a dvd and watch it together.

3 Scott stood back and watched, Mitch was going from one to another smiling all the time Avi and Kirstie were getting on well he, had spoken to Kevin about the cello and how they could use it if it were possible.

4\. Finally Scott raised his hand to stopped the talking 

      "I think we should now start to rehearse if that's ok with everyone we have like four hours before we get to go to the studio." He looked around waiting to see if anyone was going to protest when he was sure they were all in agreement he went to the centre of the room, the others followed except for Kirstin she was placing her coffee cup somewhere no one would knock it over. 

5\. No one said anything but each looked around, they had formed an almost closed circle all facing in Kirstin joined them finally closing the circle, this would become their trademark when rehearsing, standing in a circle together each one could see and watch what the other was doing and singing and a just and complement each others voices. Standing quiet as if in prayer Scott tapped his phone to find the app that allowed him to find the key they needed . It took a few goes before everyone was settled on the starting note..  

6\. "You're an alien, Your touch, so foreign, it's supernatural" They all sang together it sounded a little rough but nothing Scott couldn't tinker with.

    "Try Extra-terrestrial " He sang on his own. Stopping when he finished his last note   
  
    "Can we try that again a little slower this time"

They sang it again and Kevin put in the sound of a ticking clock right at the end of Scotts piece.. Kirstin reached over to the bed and grabbed her phone she was going to record this in case they forgot anything.

Scott took them back to the beginning again and again till they had the sounds they were looking for, they parked that section and moved on to 

      "Your so hypnotising, could it be the devil, could it be an angel "Sung by Scott with the rest giving back up

      "Your such Magnatising" Kirstin and Mitch joined in.

      "It feels like I am floating" Just Scott and back up from the others Mitch and Kirstin joined him on the next line . Holding up up his hand Kevin asked if he could add something at that point he showed them his idea.

Scott took them back to the start and began again.

 

**20 hours left**

**1.** They had been going for about an hour, it surprised everyone how much work they had got through, no one protested that Scott had got the lead maybe everyone was secretly pleased that he had he was the one that would carry most of the blame if it all went wrong on the night.

They had a small break and more coffee. Mitch stood in the corner of the room with Kevin they were laughing about something Mitch looked over at Scott and waved him over.

2\. Mitch was waving his arms in such a manor as to mimic Scott and Kevin was running a long riff like Scott, they all laughed they had just all slipped into a part of friendship which usually took months sometimes years where taking the micky out of someone was just funny and not awkward . Scott did Avi hip and hand movements 

      "You ok Scott looks like your having a fit." Avi asked watching

      "Nope I am ok " Scott blushed 

      "Your gonna have to move those hips a bit better then that if that was meant to be me." Avi frowned

      "Sorry Avi I wasn't trying to be nasty" 

      "Come on I'll show you the Avi moves, always known to get the girls!"

Mitch snorted and laughed out loud.

       "Avi I will let you into a secret...neither of them want to get a girl" Kirstin laughed

       "Yeah dating you did that honey!" Mitch threw her a look.

       "Oh..sorry.. I mean good for you" Avi frowned .

 

3\. Kevins phone rung he went out into the hallway it was his mother hoping he had got there safely. He spoke for a moment or two but then told her that he had to go as they had to get back to rehearsing. Walking back into the room he was met by a wall of noise he liked what he heard, jumping back into his spot in the circle he picked up the beat and joined in. In this small room it sounded good, but what it would sound like on a large stage in  front of an audience was anyones guess.

4\. Scott pushed and pushed to get the sound he thought they needed. It was Kirstin that put her hand on his shoulder reminding him that the first rehearsal would be in a while and there voices were growing tired. She handed him her phone and told him to press play on the video.  The picture quality was all over the place as her hand was never still keeping in time with the music, but what she had had the video on for was to record them singing.

5 He press play as they all gathered round and the first few lines played , switching it off he looked up 

      "Guys I literally think we should change those lines up make it a more earthy sound"

      "Shut up Mr perfectionist and just listen to the whole thing before *you go change* anything up" Kirstin rolled her eyes

He ran the video back and started again they all drew close to listen to after the second run through, they began joining in with the song putting little bits extra to it  asking 

      "Can we fit in a whistle note behind Mitchs solo "Kevin asked 

      "Show me" Scotts eyes lit up

He played the song again and Kevin put whistle note behind Mitch, it seemed to fill what would have been dead air behind the vocals

      "Mmm good" Scott nodded.

Before he could say anything else his phone rung.

      "Hello" It was the number that rung him from the tv channel.

      "Mmm ok, yes we will be there." His voice dropped.

Kirstin looked at him and frowned he didn't look very happy.

       "They want us there in the next hour, it seems they want to hear us as a five piece, they have heard us as a trio and they don't think we have had enough time to rehearse and in their words they don't want to put us through a live show ordeal if we are not ready" He sighed.

       "What are they playing at, they changed the rules, put us on the back foot, I say we pull out try again next year!" Mitch offered.

       "We're here, we sound good to me, I say we do it!" Kirstin counteracted Mitch

       "Ok we take a vote. The what ever we chose we do." Scott said

The all nodded slowly 

        "I vote stay" Kirstin said forcefully.

        "Hey we here, nothing to lose Stay "Avi followed

        "Stay" Scott looked round

Mitch looked at them all.

        "Sorry, I vote home the mountains to high for this year"

        "Does not matter what I vote as its a majority already but I vote stay too" Kevin watched as Mitch backed out of the circle.

        "Why do you think we should go Mitch?" He asked.

        "Why put our selves through this, we all know we will struggle at the best at the worst we will suck."

        "If we do we do, we will say it wasn't our time. But until we do we won't know Mitch.. and I just think its your nerves talking"

Mitch fell silent and sat on the bed.

        "Look guys, I believe we can do this, I believe in us " Kirstin walked around each of them

        "Scott I believe in your voice, your determination, Kevin I believe in your voice and beatboxing Avi I defiantly believe in those hips and base, I believe in my voice and you know what Mitch I believe in you because you care enough to worry about all of us.. And I care enough to say we can do this, will do this and we will kick some butt on the way. What do you guys say "  

         "Hello Mrs President" Scott smiled giving her a high five. 

 

       

 

 

 

 


	8. Having to jump through hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw an interview once I have tried to find it recently so I could put a link here but now I can't find it.  
> I remember Scott saying that they had to work hard to even get on the show because they were the smallest group, we all know what happened when they won...  
> So this is my version of what went on, only ptx knows what really happened before during and after the sing off.

 

 

**18 hours left**

1\. There they were sitting on the chairs where the audience would be in a few hours A tall  burly man was standing on the edge of the stage looking down on at them. 

They had been told to turn up an hour ago but as yet no one had heard them sing Scott was a little on edge maybe they had relooked at the Telephone song with just the three of them and changed their mind, now all they were doing was playing with them wasting their time.

2\. Mitch in his brain was already at the airport getting his case out of storage and waiting for the flight home.

3\. The tall man turned his attention from the clipboard he was carrying to the group. He smiled

      "Sorry to keep you. .. but we were trying to arrange something can I speak to Mitchell Hoying."

      "Let go Scott, they can't even get our names right" Mitch whispered getting up. Scott pulled him back down into the seat.

      "My name is Scott Hoying Sir, this is Mitch Grassi, Avi Kaplan Kev..." He was stopped by the man on the stage.

      "I am sorry yes of course Scott Hoying... Can I speak to you quietly for a moment.

      "Sure" Scott got up and nudge Mitchs knees out of the way to get so he could get past into the walk way up to the stage, he past the judges table note books placed in the middle along with half a dozen pens and up turned glasses ready for what ever drink the judges would want.

The tall man who said his name was Nick led him to the back of the stage.

 

4\. Kevin sat back in his seat and put his feet up on the back of the seat in front looking around.

5\. Kirstin moved over one seat so she was sitting in Scott seat, took Mitchs hand and squeezed it, he was shaking.

6\. Avi was enjoying the peace and quiet he was sitting with his eyes closed.

7\. Scott became animated as Kirstin looked on.

8\. Mitch stood up to go to his side, but Kirstin held on to his hand and pulled him back into the seat.

      "Leave him, you trust Scott right, you trust him to do the right thing Mitch" She smiled at Mitch. 

      "Trust him yes but this Nick guy no!"

9\. Scott stomped his way back to the group and stood at the end of the seats.

       "Well!" Kevin said

       "Come on we have to move.."

       "Where we going!" Kirstin ask 

       "They are putting on a cab for us, we have to go and audition in front of a crowd we have to go on during the break in a show. As though the three of us sending in a copy of us singing  wasn't enough... I can't wait to find out from the other groups if they have had the same problem...I asked him out right if we stood a chance at getting in. He said that the other groups had sent in a song as there audition piece as a complete group we were unknown and the smallest group and he said if the audience like us enough then we are in. If they don't then we go home. "

 

       "A show with people" Mitch murmured  

Kevin snorted.

       "Yeah...that is what a show is Mitch"

       "Come on Mitch this is what you wanted someone to hear your voice "

       "Changed my mind Scott, I wanna go home"

       "And when we get home you have to go back to school, the rest of us  get normal jobs drift apart and live a life we were not meant to have...Mitch this is our time"

Mitch drummed his fingers on his leg and looked at the others, he had wanted to be a singer for so long but knew his nerves would get the better of him, there was Kirstin who wanted it as bad as he did and Scott who wanted this so bad he could taste it.

Kevin and Avi must want to be part of it to or they wouldn't have been there. He couldn't go back to school without trying. No he wouldn't go back without at least trying.

       "If...IF we do this you have to put up with me being a nervous wreck..." He threw up his hands

       "So what is new about that Snitchy " Kirstin smiled at him.

       "Ok that's sorted, we have to go get out costumes, they are lending us." Scott smile trying to lighten the mood.

       "Costumes... I thought I would be able to wear this? Avi opened his eyes and pointed at his clothes

       "Nope sorry."

        

       "Hell no." Was the first words out of Mitchs mouth when he saw the costumes.

Blue shirts and black waist coats  or black shirts and blue waist coats  Avi chose all black top and trousers with a blue shirt. Kirstin chose a black skirt blue jacket with black fur around the neck  Scott wore black jacket  and black trousers and a blue shirt. Mitch of course wore the same as Scott but with a blue and white stripped tie . Kevin was the same with a white tie.

Mitch moaned to anyone was listening that he hated the costume and he didn't think it  could get any worse. Little did he know.

 

 

 

 


	9. we used to be a trio...we were bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opened his mouth to sing, but he had nothing but the sick feeling way down deep  
> Then he had Scott hand on his back, and he had everything he needed

** Seventeen and a half hours left **

 

1\. No one said a word on the way to the venue, it was a bit cramped with both Scott, Avi and Kirstin on the back seat Kevin sat in the front with the driver and Mitch, well Mitch sat between both Scott and Avi he wished he could have sat next to the window so he could have stuck his head out just in case he was sick. He could he batted his eyelids at Scott so he would allow him to slide over his lap to be nearer the window. He saw Scotts hands tap his knees what was Scott a  mind reader.

2\. Kirstin watched as Mitch almost jumped into Scotts lap with all the elegance of a baby elephant trying to stand for the first time. She watched as Scott quickly pushed the button and window screamed in its hurry to get down.

3\. Kevin turned around at the sound of Mitch throwing up he caught Avi's expression, they both laughed they were both pulling the same frown face

4\. Scott was rubbing Mitchs back not sure if it was helping.

5\. They finally pulled up outside the theatre Scott was not sure what he was expecting but it was not this. It was small and old and the poster on the wall was for a band he had never heard of.

6\. They got out of the taxi and paid over the money the tv company gave him, he had to get a receipt for the money to show they hadn't just taken it and used it on something else.

7\. Kevin stood in front of Mitch and gave him his best smile, Mitch bottom lip trembled.

      "Come on bro everything will be ok.. hey if they hate us and start throwing things your the littlest we can throw you at them and runaway" 

     "Where's Scott... Where did Scott go....I...can't do this wit.. with out him." Mitch was going into panic mode

     "He's here, right behind you "Kevin put his hand on Mitchs shoulder and turned him round to face Scott.

     "Hey Michelle you ready?"

     "No "Mitch moaned

     "Come here" Scott plulled him in a large bear hug.

8\. Kirstin went up the four steps and opened the door Kevin and Avi scooted past Scott and Mitch and followed her .

9\. Kirstin smiled to herself they were at it again, now she had witnesses to prove that there was something  going on they would not be able to denies it now .

10 They were told to wait in the main entrance for the band to come off stage at the interval, they had to wait just five minutes  in that five minutes Mitch had convinced the others that he couldn't do this that they were better off without him little did he know the others had formed a semi circle behind him and when they got the nod to go on stage he was pushed forward by the others until he had no choice but to move his feet or get trampled. He heard Scott say he could do this.

 

11\. The lights were dim and it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust, then someone flicked a switch and the lights came on in the hall they got their first look at what a large audience looked like. Scott heard Avi low growl and a low "F me" slip from his mouth. The lights on the stage came on and the audience could see them, there was a low hum, this was not the group they had come to see.

      "Ladies and gentlemen The Roborts will be back after a short break, now we have five kids going to sing you a song" 

They all jumped at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.. It was then Scott cottoned on to the fact no one had mentioned what they were going to sing, he pulled them in to a circle.

      "We have three options, Telephone, which we know best." He pointed to himself and the other two

      "Or the one we rehearsed E.T "

      "E.T we are singing on the show... is it worth doing that, we can check it sounds ok."

      "Can we wing Telephone... I will never forget those word I have been singing them so long...the other one I can't remember right even though its been about an hour since we stopped singing it" Mitch murmured.

     "We can't leave Kevin and Avi out that's not fair" Kirstin added

12\. The audience was getting a little restless in their seats, they had paid to see a show, this wasn't a show it was five kids on stage chatting amongst themselves.

      "Telephone "Avi  joined in Scott looked at him

      "Give us two " He pointed at Kevin and pulled him to one side.

Scott stared for a second at the two of them, as they went over to the other side of the stage. His attention was drawn by Kirstin she had been called into the wings and given five mikes. She came back and handed everyone a mike.

 

13\. Scott tried to fill the dead air while the other two did a lot of hand waving at the back of the stage.

       "This is..or was the audition song for the show...er..um we used to be a trio ..er.. we were bad, but now we have the other two Kevin and Avi so we good now. So we are going to do a five person version of telephone which no ones heard before, not even us" He gave a little nervous laugh and a few in the audience joined in.

       "Wooo" He smiled when he heard them laugh.

14 Scott turned to see what the two were up to, Avi put his thumb up he was good to go.. Scott looed at Kevin he didn't seem as good to go, he seemed like he could do with another hour before he was ready

      "Ready" He looked at the others...and prayed that these two knew what they were doing ..and that he could follow quickly enough because if he couldn't that was them Screwed .

Pulling out his phone he found the note they needed. He gave Mitch a nod Mitch shook his head.

Mitch opened his mouth to sing, but he had nothing but the sick feeling way down deep. Then he had Scott hand on his back, and he had everything he needed.

 Scott started the song and had expected Kevin and Avi to be right there from the start. But it wasn't until MItches second line started that the room and their ears throbbed to the sound of Avis low notes and Kevins strong beatboxing Scott caught  Kirstins eye she was smiling so much she almost forgot to sing.

15\. A few lines later Scott turned slightly to see if Mitch was ok, his voice was spot on, he watched as Mitch took to bouncing up and down in the chorus Mitch it seemed had lost his nerves and going for it full pelt, Kevin the other side of Mitch was working hard Scott wondered how he was taking a breath with all the beat boxing he was doing. Scott looked the other way and yes even if he could not have seen Avi he would have guessed the hips were moving.

Kevins arms were now moving in time every thing seemed ot be going well but Scott didn't want to think about that just yet he was to busy trying to iron out any bum notes or slightly crossed over lines but so far half way through they seemed ot be flying high

16.  Scotts brain almost snapped was Avi really making the middle into a ringing bell overlay everyone repeating the line over one another, whey had he not thought of that before.

17\. Mitch knew his big bit was coming up and he didn't want to let anyone down so he just belted out "Stop telephoning me, stop telephoning me..with the beat going underneath he didn't have time to think he just wanted to get it right for the rest of them.

18\. Avi couldn't think he hadn't planed on having Kevin the other side of the group he had hoped if they stood together they could have fed off each other but Jesus this was going well.

19\. Kevin got to the middle of the song  and the first thought through his mind was the next days headlines  Pentatonix Kills member they didn't let him breath.

20\. Kirstin brain was gone.. all she could think was how proud she was of her boys they could actually do this really literally do this.

The song faded and for a split second Scott held his breath yes no he though.

Then the applause and the cheering started and he was bundled into a group hug with Mitch and Kirsty crushed in the middle.

He wasn't ready for that just yet not until he knew they were in or out.

21.Someone from behind the scenes with a clip board was beckoning them over, they were taking up to much time the other band were waiting to come back on. The band carried guitars as they passed one asked if they needed a guitarist  it would sound better with music behind them.

22\. The lead singer strolled up to his mike and address the audience "That was THE Pentatonix everyone give it up one more time for The Penatonix."

 

 Scott groaned how could anyone think it was The Penatonix was their name, no one else would call them The Pentatonix .

When they reached the back stage area, Avi stopped Scott "You said we had three options one sing E.T 2 telephone what was the third.

      "Turn tail and run.

 

 


	10. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting was Killing Scott  
> The waiting was making Kevin and Avi hungry  
> The waiting was making Kirstin talk rubbish  
> The waiting was making Mitch clingy.

**15 hours to go**

 

1\. They made their way back to the hotel, Scott told Avi and Kevin to go in first he handed them all their clothes to take up as there were only meant to be two in the room not five, he Mitch and kirstin waited in the street for about three or four minutes then he sent Mitch and Kirstin in he waited a while.

2\. Kevin sat on the bed and listened to his belly rumble Avi raised an eye brow and smiled .

      "Could go meat feast pizza right now "Kevin smiled

      "Ohhh yeah or something very spicy... could go for that right now, what you say, we go get take out"

      "Up for that bro" Kevin stood up just as another rumble sounded

      "So I hear....see what the others say."

      "Does it seem weird we are with three other people that we don't really know trying to get on  a tv show"

      "No.. What is weird  one bed between five of us... I say we give the bed to Kirstin!"

      "Kirstin hey..."Kevin winked at him. And watched as Avi turned pink.

 

3\. Kirstin guided Mitch passed the front desk and up the stairs. Mitch hadn't wanted to leave Scott, Scott had been hugging him all the long walk back from the theatre. The man on reception looked up as they came in he opened his mouth to say something  but Kirstin pushed Mitch passed him and up the stairs.

4\. Scott waited for a while then slowly wondered in as though he was looking for something he stood looking through the magazines on the counter waiting for the receptionist to turn his back, before taking the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket he stopped and snatched up to his face it was the tv company number.

     "Hello.. Yes it is Scott. " He waited for the woman on the other end to ask how he was and how the others were, it was obvious that she didn't know their names which didn't bode well.

     "Ok it's been a long day, can we just know what is happening.." Scott made his way towards the room he had meant to open the door and walk in but his feet had taken hold of the carpet and he was glued to the spot out side the door.

Silence 

     "Ok I get it we are out!" Scott said trying hold back a scream that was welling up inside him.

5\. They all heard the loud shout from the other side of the door Kevin was the first one there throwing open the door to see if Scott was ok, he looked him up and down.

      "You ok son?" He asked looking at Scotts face

      "Better then ok, we're in, we're in we're. HEY KEVIN WE'RE IN."

Before he could finish shouting the last we're in the others had surrounded him and were chanting WE'RE IN along with him.

6\. After a flurry of congratulations to each other they finally went back into the room Mitch threw himself down on the bed and pulled Kirstin down with him hugging her rocking backwards and forwards she cuddled him for a moment and then the look from Scott.

7\. Kirstin pulled away and turned her attentions to Kevin who was standing next to her she stood up to leave room for Scott. Everyone heard Kevins belly rumble

      "That rumble is nearly as low as Avis voice" She smiled up at Kevin

      "Hungary any one what to go for pizza Avi was just saying we should now we can celebrate with Pizza"

      "I could eat one all to myself." Kirstin jumped up and down they had eaten when they got off the plane and that was a while ago.

8\. Scott searched for his jacket, Kevin had hung it on the hook on the door.

       "Look guys.. tonight's fine.. but we have to eat careful we are on a limited budget here, we can't eat takeout all the time, so I suggest if there are freebies anywhere pick them up we can pack out the little we can afford with the freebies ok..sorry but that's just how it is....sorry, the longer we are in the show the less we are going to have we are in one room but we still have to pay for it."

They nodded they understood.

Both Kevin and Avi turned out their pocket they had ten dollars between them Avi had a credit card he said he would find a ATM in the morning and get out what he could to help keep them afloat for awhile.

Kevin said he could scrape something together to but he didn't want to ask his parents for help as they had helped with his university fees whitch he had promised to pay back when he became a doctor, but when he discovered how much music moved him he had told them he wanted to study music rather then be a doctor, his parents were not keen to start with but when they realised that his heart was in music rather the becoming a doctor they said as long as he was happy. He wanted to pay them back even if it was to put his brother through university when he was old enough.

9\. They quickly changed out of their blue clothes Kirstin took her clothes down the hall down to the bathroom, she was half way changed when she heard someone knock.

       "Two minutes!" She told the person on the other side.

       "Kirsty"

       "Hi Scott I will be out in a sec....Can you believe it ....we're in the show"

       "Yeah..." He said softly.

Kirstin slid the door open a crack.

       "What's up Scotty dot.. thought you would be pleased"

       "I am "He sighed "It's just I don't think I should have dragged Mitch into this.. he's so full of nerves"

Kirstin swung the door open and waved him in.

       "Welcome to my office...." She slipped on her jeans, she was used to Scott being around they always were changing around each other, the boys didn't look at her and think of her as anything other then their friend and she knew they were not in the slightest bit interested in her in anyway.

She gave him a hug.

      "It's ok Scott we are all here for him."

      "No I should have listened to him way back when I said I wanted to auditioned for the show and I want him there too... he said no then... he's not ready."

      "He's just scared.. we all are just show it in different ways. Talk to him...Hey how about if Avi Kevin and I go get the pizza leave you two alone to talk.. find out what he wants...talk to him Scott" She gave him a knowing look.

      "I will I will ask him out right if he wants to go home?" Scott nodded.

      "And?" Kirsty gave him a sideways smile.

      "And what?"

Kirsty thought about her words carefully. 

      "He likes you Scott really likes you... and although if I ask you if you really like him your blush and change the subject... I know you know you do."

      "Talking rubbish Maldonado go get your pizza "

      "See changed the subject." She shouted after him as he left

10\. It took everyone twenty minutes to leave, Mitch got up to go with them but when Scott said he was going to stay there and he wanted Mitch to stay too. Mitch plopped down on to the bed and sat crossed legged wide eyed watching as Scott closed the door behind Avi as he was the last one to leave.

      "What's up Scott you ok!"

      "Shh listen to me Mitch." Scott stood in front of Mitch and watched as Mitch looked up at him

      "OK.. what have I done now?" He looked sad.

      "You haven't done anything Mitch." Scott held up his hand

Mitch rolled his eyes and patted the bed next to him, Scott sat down

      "So..why are we here, we are missing out on hot pizza it will be cold before..th....." He caught Scotts eye and stopped talking.

      "Do you want to go home Mitch."

Mitch didn't even have to think about it he quickly nodded his head.

     "Ok I will ring the Sing off and tell them we are pulling out.. I can't put you through this we go home in the morning!"

Mitch twisted his hands into a knot he could not look at Scott.

      "This is what you have been working towards for years.. not this ** _SHOW_** but you know what I mean why would you want to give up on all this, now when your so close to the dream." Mitch half whispered.

Scott sat silent for a second

      "Because your not happy Mitch, and your more important to me then any singing show!"

Silence again.

      "You can't say that." Mitch breathed slowly

      "Er think I just did, so we go home in the morning ok.... your not ready !"

Mitch looked in to space.

11\. Mitch didn't know how long he had been looking at the spot of flaking paint on the wall across the room but he felt the bed dip he turned to face Scott, but Scott was looking at his phone, he was looking for the Sing off number. Mitch watched as he put the phone to his ear and ask for the person that was dealing with the sing off.

      "Scott "Mitch hissed

      "Wait!" Scott touched his arm..Mitch looked down at Scotts hand as it rested in the crook of his elbow.

      "No.... I won't let you !" Mitched pulled his arm so he couldn't talk on the phone

      "Please Scott don't do this... just be there for me I will try to be better... be less scared I promise." Mitch took the phone and turned it off and threw it on the bed.

12\. Mitch watched as Scott stood up and went across the room. The space Scott had left seemed cold without him. He stood up and followed him across the room.

        " I will be ok Scott, I want to do this for you!"

        "I can't ask you to do that Mitch I was stupid to think this would even work... I have never won anything singing wise... School talent shows, you won most of them.... American idol out before I even got started."

13\. Mitch slipped one hand into Scotts, the other hand went up to his face, his finger traced Scotts jaw line, Scott pulled his face away and stared at Mitch. Mitch reached up again.

      "Scott _you_ won way more then me, and forget American idol.. it was not your time, not our time.. if you had gone on to win that show none of us would have been here today together... you would have been to busy to meet up with Me and Kirstin, and we would have missed out on you being around.. who knows when we would have seen each other if ever again this way the trio are still together, if we lose we can hold out heads up and say we have tried.. if we win then we will win together.. stay together.

 Scott slipped his free hand around Mitch and pulled him in close. He stared down at Mitch. He was waiting for Mitch to move away, to stay put, to remind him of what he agreed to, anything but just staring.

      "Should...ca... I mean.." Scott shook his head.

      "It's not like we haven't....but we agreed not to get involved.... Oh god, why did  I make you agree to that!"

      "Your right we shouldn't..." Scott released Mirch and stepped back and let go.

14\. Mitch was glued to the spot...why did he have to make Scott agree to not being together because of the group..why did he have to open his mouth.

15\. Scott tried to form the words that were running around his head the only word that came out was 

       "Awkward." 

       "Only if we let it, Scott I..."

       "Do you want to catch the others up they couldn't have got far..." Scott sat on the bed.

       "No I want to stay here with you....I want!"

       "You want what?

       "Us!"

16\. Kevin walked up behind Avi to see what he was looking at, he smiled as he saw him watching Kirstin paying for the pizza, they had decided to sit in the shop to eat it, Kirstin wanted to give Scott time, she knew what he was like.

       "Ask her out."

       "Who?"

       "Kirstin of course"

       "Don't talk stupid.. we don't know each other."

       "Bet you a slice of pizza by the time we finish in this process you two will be together.

 

17\. Scott lowered his head for the second time and kissed Mitch, Mitch wrapped his arms around Scotts waist and he leaned in to Scotts chest. He returned the kiss, pulling away just a little bit to breath out slowly.

       "Wow "He mumbled before leaning in for another kiss, after three more he pulled away and smiled up at Scott.

       "Not so shy this time I see.. I had to do all the coaxing last time." He still hung on to Scott tee shirt

       "Grown up in a year or so....being dumped does that "Scott heard his own voice and knew that came out harder then it should have.

      "Scott you know why... I got carried away...you just told me you were gay and I felt honoured that you chose me to tell and I let it get out of hand I am truly  sorry about that..  we stayed friends didn't we."

      "Yes suppose so just... so what was all the kissing just now."

      "I wish I knew.. reassurance I guess"

      "Of what..."

      "That we are still us..."

      "Always.. What ever us is..."Scott pulled him in close.

 Scott was confused, they were not boyfriends, they were friends...But friends don't kiss like that, friends don't cling like Mitch was doing.

      "Hey what's that phrase, we're friends with benefits..." Mitch smiled up at Scott.

Scott heard a noise, at first he was not sure what it was, then he realised it must have been his heart shattering into a million pieces.

 

 


	11. Peaches

**Thirteen hours to go** .

 

1\. Although she refused it, the others insisted 

 Kirstin was given the bed the boys took the floor. Kevin and Avi took the left and right corners. Kevin wrapped himself around his cello case.

2.Scott lay down next to the bed so he could lay with his back into the base, he could rest his spine out straight.

Mitch lay close by just out of touching distance, Scott was not sure if Mitch had done that deliberately  with his back to Scott.

Scott had not spoken to him since they kissed, he didn't want to be a friend with benefits  he wanted Mitch all the time to himself.

If he wasn't careful he would lose Mitch.

3\. Mitch laid awake listening to the breathing of the others, he was not sure if Avi realised he snored  which normally would be fine but laying on the floor with a jacket over his shoulders you could feel it vibrate through the floor boards, he heard Kevin pad over the floor towards Avi

     "Roll over Bro on to your side for me" It fell silent and a few whispered cheers went up they slowly fell asleep.

4\. Scott woke up being shaken he sat bolt up right leaning against the bed.

       "Scott "It was Kirstin "How did it go?" She whispered in the dark.

       "With Mitch...Ok" He turned and whispered back.

       "Did you...did you... I mean do more then talk"

       "Mmm"

       "Yay..."

       "No not yay...really not a yay moment"

       "Did you do something wrong....what happened " She hissed moving across the bed and pulled Scott shoulder till he crawled up on to the bed.

Kirstin pulled up the covers to under Scotts neck, Scott grabbed the scratchy cover and pulled it over his head, he had forgot Kirstins need to know everything in the finest details. She joined him under the covers he explained what had gone on in very hushed tones.

Kirstin threw back the covers and sat up looking over in the darkness to where Mitch was laying even in the dark Scott knew she was throwing dagger looks at Mitch.

She lay down again and found Scotts hand in the bed and gave it a squeeze.

5\. Avi must have moved because the floor vibrated with a loud snore.

       "AVI " Four voices in unison Shouted.

       "Ohhh harmony." Scott whispered 

6\. Mitch sat up  and looked around.

      "Scott" He half yawned.

      "Here with Kirstin" The next second the bed dipped and Mitch stretched across the bottom of the bed. A bed for one became a bed for three.

It grew silent for a while four of them began drifting off to the sounds of each other breathing one stayed awake, he couldn't sleep how could he have said friends with benefits.... He had expected Scott to shout at him and say that was a stupid idea, that he didn't want to be friends with benefits he wanted more but Scott had just looked at him screwed up his face and gave a little nod.

 

 ** T ** **weleve hours to go **

1\. Avi woke himself up, he lay there listening to the breathing trying to pick out who's breathing was who's Kevin he guessed was the heavy breathing to his right Mitch he thought was the higher pitched squeak breathing that  Scotts was somewhere in between Kevin and Mitch and the little light fast breathing was one hundred percent Kirstins . She breathed like she talked fast and light.

       "Jesus I hate you Kevin" He said under his breath it was his fault he couldn't sleep.. why did he have to mention he liked Kirstin, they had just met, it hadn't been twenty four hours since they met. His face broke into a goofy grin.

Watching her barter to get fifty cent off each pizza was a thing to behold she charmed back two dollars, putting the money in her pocket saying they would get some fresh fruit she could really like a peach but she wouldn't buy one just for herself she would wait till she had enough for them all  to have peaches or a piece of whatever fruit they wanted.

He had money he could get fruit. There was that goofy grin again, he didn't think he had ever smiled like that before. Was Kevin right did he like her?

      "I hate you Kevin" He thought.

He heard Scott moan quietly about Mitch laying on his feet.

Now there were two very mixed up kids each of them were missing signals they were both throwing out to each other or they were choosing to ignore them.

 


	12. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin had thought about it, but now it wouldn't happen now shame  
> Avi thought about it,   
> Kevin just smiled and ruined it.
> 
> Mitch got the push from Scott.

** Ten hours left. **

 

1\. Scott sat bolt up right in bed, he had been dreaming that he had been standing on the edge of a cliff down below was the sea hitting rocks he turned so his back was towards the water Mitch was there holding out his hands for him to grab, he was going to save Scott from falling.

Scott grabbed for him, just as he reached his fingers Mitch stepped forward and pushed him over the cliff and down he went watching Mitch get further away until he hit the water and woke himself up.

2\. Mitch was there in an instant crawling up the bed he lay on top of the covers, half on him half on the edge of the bed Kirstin was taking up more then half the single bed sighing he nestled into Scotts neck his warm breath sending goose bumps around his neck and shoulders.

      "We can't do this!" Scott whispered so low it hardly reached Mitchs ear.

      "Mmm" Mitch whispered half way between awake and sleep he wriggled till he was more comfortable planting a gentle kiss on Scotts  collarbone. The goose bumps jumped all over Scott. 

Scott pushed him away Mitch fell off the bed.

     "What the..." Mitch said loudly. Scott turned over towards Kirstin.

 

**Eight hours left**

1\. Scott was all ready up and showered by the time Avi got up, he looked as though he had been pulled through a hedge backward and his shoulder hurt from laying on the floor.

       "Scott " Gave him a smile.

       "What was that bang awhile ago?" 

       "Bang? Oh Mitch fell off the bed

       "How did you get three on that bed?"

       "We didn't that's why he fell" Scott gave him a small weak smile and wonder off before Avi could ask anything else.

2\. He gave the others another half hour, they had work to do plus Kirstin Mitch and he had to go pick their suitcases.

3\. Avi offered once he had a shower he could go with Scott to pick up the cases Scott thanked him he was not looking forward to going any where with Mitch today. He knew what ever he was feeling would have to be pushed to one side for the sake of the others, they were all in the show and didn't need Scott and Mitch fighting over Mitch only wanting him when he was feeling low or didn't have anyone else.

4\. Scott looked down at the floor and for the first time that morning he had allowed himself a second to look at Mitch, Mitch was curled up in a tight ball his knees almost under his chin for a split second Scott just wanted to wake him up and cuddle him and say sorry for pushing him off the bed but instead he nudged him with his foot telling him forcefully that it was time to rise and shine.

5\. Mitch uncurled and opened his eyes slowly letting in the early morning light he moaned about the light, the floor the lack of sleep . He then focused on Scott who had already turned his back and had gone over to wake Kirstin up. 

     He told them both that he and Avi were going to go pick up the cases they wouldn't be long and they had better have showered and be dressed by the time they were back. The sing off wanted them there by eleven to film some bits for the show later and he didn't want to be late.

     Kevin waited for Avi to have his shower he was next in line, he offered his place to Kirstin in case the hot water ran out, but she said he could go first and fixed Mitch with a hard stare.

6\. Mitch stared back just as hard, the mood he was in had not lifted and the fact Scott hadn't asked him to go with him hadn't helped it looked like Scott had a new best friend a very handsome new friend at that. May be Scott wanted friends with benefits with him too.

7\. After Scott and Avi had gone and Kevin was in the bathroom Mitch got up and walked around picking up his clothes from yesterday. Kirstin got out of bed and walked towards him, the next thing he knew she had him pinned by the shoulders against the wall. She was just staring at him.

      "Ok...right are you cross with me or something?" Mitch asked slowly his eyes wide open at the strength she was using to pin him there.

      "What do you think huh Mitchy, want to tell me what you have done wrong?"

      "I ate the last piece of very cold pizza, don't tell me you were saving that for breakfast sorry Kirstin"

      "What? No...forget the Pizza what have you said to Scotty?"

      "OW..that hurts don't pinch...I have not said anything he's.. he's not talking to me..go ask him!" Mitch tried to push her away but she was going nowhere

       "I did, what were you thinking.. he's upset.. YOU UPSET HIM"

       "How?" Mitch tried again his shoulder blades were sticking into the wall.

       "Friends with benefits..."

       "Ohhhhh"

       "Yes ohhhh that"

       "I said it to ....to test the water Kirsty....to see how he felt. We had just kissed, I got the feeling he was  unsure ab...."

The door swung open and Kevin walked in seeing Mitch pushed up against the wall and Kirstin holding him there he made some excuse about leaving his tooth brush behind in the bathroom. He turned tail and shut the door behind him.

Kirsty didn't miss a beat.

      "Unsure...what about.. "

      "The last time we kissed was in a car well over a year ago" He closed his eyes, he had made it ten times worse now She would have to know every thing.

      "A YEAR....You kept that quiet that long... " She stepped back "We have never had any secrets Mitch..well I thought we hadn't"

      "I didn't want to tell you because I was feeling guilty about dumping him... and then you would have asked something stupid like what sort of kisser was he. He was less than useless at kissing, I had show him, coax him in to being a better kisser... then last night we kissed again and I got scared because I dumped him and we were getting close again.. I didn't want him to have the chance to dump me so I just said we could be friends with benefits to see if he wanted a relationship or if he just wanted sex because it was convenient, he nodded so that was it we are friends with benefits, Don't think he even likes me anymore." Mitch looked at the floor.

     "Mitchy he's in love with you big time... why can't you see that. Now he does not know how to feel he thinks you want to sleep around.. I will tell you now that's not Scotts style.  He has been in love with you so long"

Mitch snapped his head up to look at Kirstin he frowned as though it was the first time  he was hearing this.

      "I'm a mess kirsty, a hot mess I'll agree but still a mess he could do far better then me."

 

8\. Avi in not a very subtle way was gaining information from Scott about Kirstin remembering to add questions about Mitch hoping to make it less obvious that he wanted to know more about Kirstin, Scott was not being overly talkative about Kirstin and tight lipped about Mitch. Avi wondered if he was being over protective of his friends. After ten minutes of walking and talking they found an ATM and Avi drew out some money and handed it to Scott, Scott took it and thanked him this would  keep them going for a little while if they were careful.. If worse came to the worst they could busk for money.

9\. Now on their way back Avi had Scott and Kirstins cases bouncing them along behind him Scott had Mitch heavy case, he had seen what Mitch had put in his case and knew it would be heavy. 

10\. Avi kept talking and Scott kept quiet most of the way back. Scott took a side road this was not the way they had taken on the way. Avi went with him hoping Scott knew what he was doing.

Scott was looking for a shop they had passed on their way to the hotel in the cab, it stood between a flower shop and sandwich shop. It was an old fashioned looking record shop selling every type of music. Going in Scott was looking for one Cd Mitch was always going on about, The FOUR FOURS were an old band he had got into, if he could get it second hand it would be cheaper. Finding it in the bargain bucket  he put it back twice he knew he should not be spending a three dollars on one person. He looked at Avi who had two full priced ones in his hand Scott shook his head when he saw him, Avi waved his credit card under Scotts nose and took the three Dollar one from him they went over to the till.

11\. Avi gave Scott the two cds to look at, Scott had never heard of Imogin Heap before, Avi said he would probably like her.

12\. The woman on Reception took one look at them and smiled Avi smiled back.

       "Names?" The smile vanished

       "Scott Hoying, Av.. and Mitch Grassi" 

       "Room number?" She tapped the computer in front of her .

       "Seven.."

       "Ummm I see.... do you have people staying in the room sir"

       "Yes us" Avi  strolled up to the desk.

       "Quite sir, but I meant other then you two" She looked at the pair of them dryly

       "No" Scott hissed

       "So why have we had a call?"

       "Call? "Avi asked slowly he turned to look at Scott.

       "Yes from a Mr.." She looked at the Screen   "Mr Nick Greening saying that the five of you would be moving out and that a taxi would be here in half an hour, that was twenty minutes ago your non existent friends are as we speak waiting for you in your room....  That will be one hundred and fifty extra dollars for the extra three people will that be cash or credit card.

Bang went Avis money right there they were back to what the three parents gave them.

13\. Avi left Scott with the cases and went to find the other three, Kevin was sitting on the bed with his cello next to him and his case at his feet. Kirstin was looking around to see of they had got everything. Mitch was nowhere to be seen

       "Bathroom" She said as though she read his mind.

There was silence for a moment.

      "I hope we can afford where we are going" She whispered

      "We're Penatonix we can do anything " Avi tried to give her a reassuring smile but somehow he knew it was just a goofy smile, she smiled back.

Avi felt his heart beat pick up. He watched as she checked the set of draws in case they had left anything

Kevin winked at Avi, Avi mouthed shut up.

Mitch opened the door he was fully dressed but his hair was a wet and all over the place.

Avi hadn't even noticed Mitch being there, he was to busy staring at Kirstin.

      "Give me strength " Kevin smiled making Kirstin look up at him saw he was looking at Avi she gave Kevin a big smile.

      "Ohh boy" She though " It looks like every member of the group were into men, Shame she could have seen herself and Avi  together, didn't look like that was going to happen...if they were into each other. She hoped these two didn't have the same relationship with each other like Mitch and Scott those two were difficult to sort out as it was ... mind you she would never have picked either of them as being gay but hey why not"

Avi saw Kirstin looking at Kevin...it never occurred to him she might be into Kevin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have a few hours left in the story...   
> Let me know if you want me to recount the week by week stories around the songs.
> 
> I have to know now as it will change the ending on this one.  
> If you want more I can write it   
> or if you want a completely new and different one I can do that too I am all ears..  
> if not thanks for reading and commenting and giving me kudos so far I am so grateful your enjoying and I am loving writing.


	13. The Pentatonix / Get out of that one Avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bears  
> Avi lied  
> Kevin Yells  
> News  
> Sorted/ not really sorted  
> YouTube  
> I love you!
> 
> That's really the outline of the chapter without giving anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really could not decide what to call the chapter as there is a lot going on  
> so after you have read it you can choose which one fits best.
> 
> ALSO WATCH OUT FOR NUMBERS 7A 7B and 8A 8B they run at the same time in other word 7a is happening down stairs as 7b is happening up stairs ect. Clear as mud I know

**CHAPTER 13**

1.They stood looking around the over large room, it was bright cheerful and clean but most of all there were four beds. Better still there was a connecting door to another bedroom it had two beds Kirstin could choose a different bed every night in her two bed room the boys would be sharing one room.

2\. Scott sucked air through his teeth, they couldn't stay there they couldn't afford it. They were beautiful rooms but way past anything he could pay. Jackie from the back office of the show watched as Scott looked around.

      "Is this room ok, I mean we could give you a better one but the lady would have to stay here."

      "The rooms fine but, but we can't afford it"

      "Afford, it's paid for...All groups are in accommodation, all we ask is you sign this contract stating that you will take part in any interviews we ask you to do within reason.. and you take part in any filming we need. You will need to sign this and bring it with you at eleven sharp. "

3\. They talked in private about the contract as both Kevin and Avi were over eighteen they had to sign it. For good measure the others also signed. And there it was tied in to the show for as long as it lasted.

4\. They were only five minutes from the studio. So it wouldn't take long for them to get there.

Laying their cases on the beds out of the way they then silently joined together in a circle. They were about to run through ET for the first time today and they had an hour and half before they left for the studio.

5\. Kirstin pulled her phone from her pocket and found the recording from yesterday.

 _W_ _as it only yesterday they had all flown in and met for the first time, yesterday they sang together for the first time. Yesterday was the first time she had had talked to Avi. That voice who couldn't love, ...like that voice shame he was into Kevin, but  he deserved someone nice and Kevin was that who was she to stand in their way. As long as they didn't want to be with Scott and Mitch that would be fine, those two fighting over one another was bad enough but those two fighting over Avi and Kevin as well Ohh boy._

6\. Mitch who was standing next to her nudged her arm.

      "It works better if you turn it on so we can hear it." He gave her a little confused smile

      "What...Oh sorry yes.. miles away " She switch on the recording they all stood listening mostly smiling some screwed up face at some bum notes but all in all with a little tweaking it may work time was against them.

      "Going to say something your all going to hate!" Scott said as the last note faded

      "Nothing unusual there" Mitch murmured  Kirstin tapped his arm 

     "I hate it, it's all wrong, it doesn't flow or sound right...if we go with that we are going home tonight."

      "Why does it not sound right?" Kevin asked.

      "It's not our sound.. Kirstin knows what I mean don't you!" Scott sounded panicked, he was hoping she did. He breathing was a little laboured and began to feel dizzy 

      "Scott honey our sound  has changed, we're not three now we are five darling, and the sound is better for it, this is everything we wanted... Step out side the group and listen to it as though you have never heard it before that this is the very first time, then tell me what you think. You know what the trio sounded like you have to put the old us to bed and work with the new us."

Scott frowned he was not expecting her not to side with him of all people she would know this wasn't right.

He felt himself being led to the bed by Kevin and made to sit, his breathing was running fast, was this what it was like to be frightened.

       "Is he ok?" He kept hearing Mitch ask 

Someone was telling him to take deep breaths air began to rush back into his lungs cold and hard things came back into focus, Kirstin was kneeling in front of him holding his hands in hers.

       "Welcome back." she smiled

       "Hi" He blushed, he of all people never got frightened and it was not something he wanted to repeat again any time soon.

       "You ok Son "Kevin took his hand from Kirstin to check his pulse he gave him a big grin "Still alive I see."

       "Want some water...I'll get some. " Avi offered and didn't wait for an answer. He was back as quick as he left, he handed Kirstin the glass as Scott was shaking a little.

       "Thanks" Kirstin took the glass and held it up for Scott to take.

       "Scooter drink this for me"

Scott reached out a shaky hand and took the glass and began to drink the water, Kevin run a soundtrack of gulping in the back ground which made Scott smile.

       "Sorry Scott!" Mitch stood hugging himself

       "For what? "Kirstin asked.

       "This is partly my fault me being nervous as hell and Scott being there all the time to put me back on my feet, and never once did I ask how you were, YOUR Scott, SCOTT does not get scared, your our go to person when we have a problem. No more Scott I will have to learn to sort my own feelings out."

       "Tell you what, how about you stay with Scott for a while we will have a wonder and see what this place has to offer" Kirstin was not looking at Scott but Mitch.

       "If he wants me to I'll stay with him but I don't want to make it worse we can talk get a few things straight Scott."

Scott nodded, Kirstin patted his hand and smiled at him getting up off the floor she brushed her clothes straight.

Mitch sat on the bed next to Scott and waited for the others to leave.

 

7A. The took the lift down to the main reception, Kevin went over to the stack of papers that were on the corner of the desk he picked one up and walked over to the seats nearest the window and opened the paper flicking through the pages he sat quietly reading signalling  he was taking some time out from the others.

8A. That just left Kirstin and Avi standing next to the tacky novelty souvenirs counter, Avi picked up an felt tiny teddy with the name of the hotel on Kirstin rolled her eyes... Next he found the pen set with the name of the City on, he though of buying that for his sister she would hate it he would love to see her face when when she opened the packet and it was just a pen . He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and found some cash and paid for it.

He watched as Kirstin looked over what was there, her eyes kept going back to the pile of teddy bears she seemed to like them, he offered to get them a coffee and to go and ask if Kevin took sugar.

She wondered over to where Kevin was sitting. Avi snatched up a teddy bear from the pile and paid for it he put it into his pocket now he had to think of a way of giving it to her casually as though it was just a normal everyday thing. Hey he gave souvenir teddy bears away everyday of the week it would be easy to do... it didn't have to mean anything one friend  giving another a teddy normal right.

He found where they sold Coffee in the hotel and brought three cups, he turned to go back into the room where Kevin and Kirstin were but Kirstin blocked his way

      "Hi" He tried to sound normal.

      "Two sugars and black for Kevin.. white and one for me"

      "Sugar forgot that." He made a grab for a handful of sugar packets and put them on the tray.

      "Sweet tooth Mr Kaplan... " She looked down at the pile of sugar he nodded sheepishly.

 

Kirstin noticed that Avi didn't add any sugar to his coffee as the three of them chatted 

      "No sugar?" She asked as they almost finished the coffee

      "Hate sugar in coffee " He smiled and then felt his face flush, if he was going to lie he would have to remember what lie he told.

      "Oh.. ok.. maybe I should go see what's happening up stairs " She frowned and stood up

      "Do you want us to come..?" Kevin offered from behind the paper.

      "Your ok I will get them to come down we can walk to the studio slowly get some fresh air."

She began to walk away. Getting no further then thirty feet she heard Kevin yell at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in his direction

     "So sorry every one...Kir.....Avi look " He turned the page around to show them throwing it on the small table in front of him.

Avi read out loud while Kirstin made her way back.

**"Small group large sound . Group wow audience last night THE PENTATONIX went down a storm"**

Kirstin reached the pair of them and leaned over Avi shoulder smoothing his hair down so she could read the words better.

       " **Mike Greener producer of the Sing off added. When asked about THE PENTATONIX, we know they are going to go far, they are our smallest group and we always wanted them with us they are great kids, not bad for being together for a few days.."** Kirstin looked around he wanted them from the beginning that was news to her.

       " **Scott Hoying is the lead, very professional for someone of a young age the beat boxer and the bas are the best we have heard, we sent them to the show to give them audience experience"**

Kirstin frowned it was all lies, they were sent because they were not sure they were good enough to be on the show now Greener was taking the credit for Pentatonix been good.

Grabbing the paper she ran towards the lift . The other two following close behind.

 

7B. Mitch sat quiet until Scott was ready to talk

      "What's happening here?" Mitch asked

      "I got scared, don't worry I am fine now "

      "No not just now I meant with us...it's not been the same for a year.. I truly want to go back to those days when we could read each other mind we could talk about anything and we did, now we seem to be walking on egg shells around each other is it because I didn't want you as a boyfriend." 

Scott looked at the floor .

       "Is it?"

       "Mmm somewhat.. we were so close back then I thought we didn't need anyone or anything else, you dumped me and a week later you were in a car with someone else kissing them... now I think it's the pressure of what we are doing here"

      "I'm sorry Scott.. I thought it was just a just a thing you wanted to try.. Never thought it meant anything, for good sake you had just come out to me, and with in days we were kissing "

      "Just kissing "Scott raised his almost non existent eyebrows

      "Well we took it further yes.. I got scared!"

      "Of me?" 

      "No god no... I thought I could have fallen for you and you would use me to experiment when you felt comfortable with being gay you would move on and fall in love with the person of your dreams and I would be left behind." Mitch closed his eyes.

Scott didn't say anything just listened to Mitch breathing.

      "So the last few times we kissed I made myself think I was kissing my brother and found that a easy to be repulsed by that thought so I could dump you and let you go. "

      "So this thing friends with benefits was another way of not wanting to be with me."

      "No..I got scared again thinking if I let you in, you could get my head spinning and then dump me for revenge and when you agreed to the friends thing I knew you didn't want me."

Scott set the glass on the floor at his feet and pushed Kevins case on to the floor. Reaching up he run his fingers over Mitch jaw and smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, Mitch pulled back.

      "You sure" He breathed. Seconds later their lips met.

8B. Mitch didn't know how long they had been kissing, something was not right, he had been dreaming of this for a long while but something was off, it wasn't Scott he was making most of the moves.

Pulling away he waited for Scott to open his eyes...Mitch sighed.

Scott looked at him and stretched.

        "Nothing hey" Scott asked

Mitch shook his head

       "Me neither, I don't understand I wanted you so bad before hand... now it's like....like"

       "Kissing your brother" Mitch finished 

       "Mmmmm yeah"

They looked at each other... 

       "We kinda grew up I guess." Mitch smiled warmly 

       "Promise me... that this is not going to hurt what we have, that we can get back to being what we used to be" Scott sounded serious.

       "Was going to say that....we can have fun without the relationship bit."

       "That could work....Hey we could get the fans guessing if we were together or not...."

       "What fans, our parents are fans do you really want them think of us in that way yuck" He gave a little laugh and grabbed Scott hand and linked his fingers through Scotts 

       "To us and the future" He waved their hands in the air he reached over and planted a cheeky kiss on Scotts cheek.

       "Never said we couldn't kiss if we wanted to" He laughed again looking at the surprised look on Scotts face.

 Mitch moved his foot and knocked over Scotts water he bent down to pick up the glass.

Scott quickly wiped away a tear, he felt everything Mitch didn't but rather then lose him he would pretend that the kisses meant nothing .

 

9\. The door burst open Kirstin was screaming and jumping up and down the other two were talking over each other all smiling finally Kirstin held out the paper for Scott to look at  

       "Read it my glasses are still packed" Mitch told him.

When he had read and re read the article he flipped the pages over and over.

      "What are you looking for?"Avi asked.

      "Did the others get a write up.."

       "Just us...do you know what that means even before we step on that stage everyone will know the name Pentatonix" Kevin jumped up and down.

Avis phone rung in his pocket he took the two items out the teddy bear he had almost forgotten about and his phone.

      "Hi sis what's up?.... No you know what I am like with the internet whats going on" He listened "Hang on repeat that..."

      "Phones out everyone...YouTube NOW what do we put Ester Penatonix-telephone audition for the sing off"

Kevin was the first to have it up and running.

      "A thousand views already.. wow " He played it wasn't the best quality but at least you could hear them 

      "That's us Scott, now say we not good...no practice that's dam good" Kirstin thumped his arm 

When it finished he scrolled down to see what people were saying.  There was a link to another for another telephone video he clicked on that and found someone had down loaded Mitch Scott and Kirstin at school singing this song by the looks of them they were a lot younger then now. The views were going up and up.

Scott was now looking for the sing off for this year to see if anyone else had posted anything  he was getting distracted by the wows and that was a good comment from the others  but as far as he could see they were the only ones to have anything up.

      "If we are still in this thing tomorrow we are going to have to keep the momentum going post things on line keep our names out there"

They all nodded.

      "Hey hate to burst the bubble its ten to eleven are you ready to go" Kirstin looked at her watch 

No one stopped on their way to the door.. Mitch grabbed his hoody on the way Kevin held the door open for everyone Avi threw something on to the edge of his bed. Scott was still looking on you tube as they left and Kirstin followed behind feeling ten feet tall Kevin shut the door.

The room fell silent  the teddy fell off the bed face up with the words in white cotton against the black teddy bear "I love you" 

 

 


	14. "We're Pentatonix from Arlington Texas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while had a few problems to work through all sorted now..
> 
> Think there may be the one more chapter of 50 after this ?  
> Can I ask would you like me to work my way through week by week or stop at the end of 50  
> and start a fresh with another new story.  
> Let me know  
> 

Chapter 14

 

 1. They chatted as the walked pairing off with Kevin walking between the two groups he was part of both groups, Avi and Mitch walked together chatting about high notes and low notes tying to see who could get the lowest note Kevin was the judge and of course Avi  won that one and Mitch won the high note..Mitch won the the longest note, it was then he said the contest was over two one to him.

2\. Kirstin held out her hand, she thought she felt rain. Scott kicked her up the backside and told her to shh, it was a nice walk and she was spoiling it. Less then a minute later they were running for cover finally reaching the studio they pushed their way under the brick built shelter at least fifty other people were trying to do the same.

Mitch moved a little to allow Kirstin to get shelter, she pressed in to Mitchs hip, as Avi pushed in behind Kirstin. Kevin and Scott took shelter in the doorway across the foot path from the others . The heavens really opened up, Scott could not see the other three for rain. Some one bumped him almost pushing him out into the rain.

      "Opps sorry" A fair haired woman who Scott later found out was in urban Method, he wonder who was in which group and what they sounded like. He took a deep breath his nerves were jarring, if he felt jittery what was Mitch feeling like and he was not there to help him through it, he could turn to kirstin.

Finally the door behind Kevin and Scott opened outward which pushed the whole group out into the rain, the group of people turned and pushed their way in shaking their heads to get the rain out of their hair. 

3\. Scott and Kevin hung back slightly in the rain and waited for Mitch Avi and Kirstin to come through the crowd

 It felt like hundreds of people all pushed into a small space, Mitch plastered a smile on his face, he was trying his best to show Scott he was not scared.

How this large group of people all got into this small hallway Avi didn't know but he and Scott were few of the taller ones that could see over the top of people, most must have been Mitchs height or lower, poor Kirstin she was one of the shorter people.

4\. A young woman with washed out blond highlights and a long flowing black and yellow dress climbed up into a small wooden chair so everyone could see her. Mitch wasn't listening his brain was to involved with Scotts hand making small circles on the outside of his clothes, he leaned back a little and rested his back into Scott. Nerves all gone now Scott was there.

5\. Avi stood next to Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in Mitch and Scotts direction. Kevin looked and turned his face back to Avi and pointed at Kirstin making a kissy face. Avi thumped him hard.

      "She likes you!" Avi whispered

      "Me no, bro" Kevin whispered back. "Only eyes for you!" He chuckled

Kirstin turned to look at them about to shh them as she could not hear what was being said she heard only have eyes for you. She reached up and touched both their faces.

      "Wow that was quick?"

      "What?" Kevin asked looking at Avi.

Kirstin smiled and tapped their faces and smiled "It's ok we are all friends here if you two want my room anytime"

       "Room? " Kevin asked drawing his eyes brows into a deep v

       "Only have eyes for each other, it's ok What with Mitch and Scott I am ok with everything. Now shh." She whispered back and turned round.

Avi and Kevin looked at each other for a second Kevin shook his head. He was about to say something to Avi but the young girl with washed out blond hair began pointing to the left and right walls.

She looked at her clip board  and began to read out names.

      "Kinfolk to the left wall please..Urban Method to the right...Dehlilah left....Vocal point right wall...no the right wall, thank you. Cats pajamas...left...Afro blue and Fanning family both to the right...yellow jackets to the left... The rest take a seat I promise we will get to you as soon as we can."

       "Hurry up and wait time" Mitch muttered.

The woman clumsily  got down from the chair  said something in audible to the people on the right and they followed her through a small doorway and they were gone.

      "Why do I think there's a big bad monster behind that door that's so hungry it's gonna eat us all!" Mitch whispered

      "Probably wardrobe fitting back there "Scott laughed.

      "Yeah, that's what I mean a big bad monster

Scott led the way back to the door way and pushed it open, the air was thick inside with anticipation.

6\. He turned to look at the others they stood in a semi circle waiting to hear what their leader said .

      "Shall we." He stepped out into the sheltered bit.

      "Will we hear them if they call our name. "Kirstin asked.

      "We'll stay close to the door just lets get some air, its still raining a bit but not as hard now come on" He ushered them out.

 

When outside he got them in the circle once again it was now obvious that he  had brought them outside intending to practice, Kirstin pulled out her phone and began to play what they had recorded smiling she looked around this is where it would matter this was where it would be make or break if they couldn't get it right while rehearing then later on live tv  they would suck. 

Looking up she saw  they were all feeling the same way

        "Come on we can do this I believe in all of us right now." She said as forcefully as she could.

Kevin nodded and looked around

        "What key?" He asked

Avi went up and down the scale till he found one key that all were comfortable in.

      "In five, four, three two, one......"Scott whispered

And then they all lunched into the first line of ET together, Scott could see what the others couldn't by the time the had reached "your so hypnotising"  it had fallen still and quiet in the hallway on the other side of the door everyone had stopped talking and they were listening to the five of them singing and by the time they reached  Your an alien they were clapping along with the song some where even joining in quietly and by the time they reached the end everyone clapped and cheered.

That became the thing each week a group would go out into the sheltered area and do their thing, no one said oh its our turn this week it was just noted that each group would take their turn it was more of a good luck thing .

That moment seemed to break the ice between everyone all the groups that were left in the hallway started to mingle around introducing themselves and making friends with people they had been avoiding since they arrived.

7\. Mitch spent the next ten minutes talking to a tall dark haired boy, Scott spotted him giving the boy the eye, after ten minutes a younger dark haired girl walked up to them and excused the one Mitch was talking to she need him to go and meet Urban method there was a girl he was going to like.

8\. Avi hung with Kirstin and they wondered round talking to anyone that spoke to them, Kevin had found a few like minded people and was off on the far side of the room beat boxing to his hearts content he was the most animated of the group. Dancing and beat boxing the others just stood still beat boxing it was hard enough making noises without moving  Avi and Kirstin stopped to watch Kevin pulled Avi into the middle of the group where he was in his element she watched as he joined in the crazy dancing with Kevin, neither of them could take it seriously laughing out loud at the others faces as Avi moved his hips and Kevin forced the beat by jumping up and down stomping his feet, although the sound was muffled as they were on carpet.

9\. Kevin reached out and pulled Kirstin into the group he swung her backwards and forwards, spinning her around till she didn't know which way she was facing suddenly the beat boxing grew in volume racing to the end of the song they were making up finally a gentle push by Kevin and Kirstin was grabbing on to Avi for support.

10\. Avi caught her and stopped her from spinning just before she banged hard into her he gave Kevin a hard stare Kevin just smiled and stomped for the last time as the song ended . Everyone including Kirstin was out of breath.

      "There you go!" Avi let her go

      "Thanks I think if you hadn't have stopped me I would have spun right out of the building" Kirstin smiled and pulled her clothes back into place.

      "He would have followed you !" Kevin whispered from behind her.

      "Huh" She turned to face Kevin

      "Shut up" Avi said over her head

      "Me?" She turned back to face Avi.

      "No me.....huh Avi... "

11\. Scott was looking around the room focused on what his friends, taking in how happy they all seemed he was not about to burst their bubbles, the people they were talking to were all their enemies Pentatonix  were standing in every ones  way of winning as everyone was standing in their way of winning how long would this fragile first bloom of friendship last before someone found a reason not to like someone else.

12\. He watched as Mitch smiled and chatted with people he didn't know, normally he would only do that when Scott was there to help him out, Mitchy was keeping his word he was trying to be less scared..or at least look less scared then normal  Kirstin was looking at both Kevin and Avi and the boys were standing there throwing daggers at each other.

He looked around for somewhere to sit, the only place left was the arm of a wooden chair not comfortable really but it was the best he could do, another song rung out at first he could not work out what it was as people were still trying to pick up the keys finally the rhythm began to come together it was lady Ga Ga's just dance. Mitch was gone with the song sing to his hearts content, Scott could not make out his voice very well as it blended in with some  of the others.

13\. They were about half way through the song when the front door opened and three beared men stood looking at them each had a clip board which one held above his head.

       "Ok People My name is Greg, there are far to many of you to keep repeating this so I will say it only this once if you don't hear it or get it then that's not my problem..I am about to call some names out if you hear your name you go stand with that guy over there Moses yes he has heard all the jokes...Scott Hoying Michelle Gracie..K........Your not in school now son you don't have to put your hand up"

        "It's Mitchell Mitch Grassi not Michelle..although I....." Mitch lowered his hand slowly and saw everyone looking at him, ducking behind the moving Scott he followed."

        "Mr Grassi noted for future refrence" Greg pulled a pen out of his green shirt top pocket and amended the name "Krista..Kristin Mal..Mal.. why don't people have simple names like smith and jones any more"

Kirstin moved next to Scott not even bothering to tell him her real name.

       "Kevin...see that's easy...Oluss...I give up.... The Pentatonix  with Moses please..."

       "Just Pentatonix not The pentatonix..."Avi spoke as he  moved over to be with them.

Greg looked up and threw a look at Moses as it to say they are going to be trouble.

      "Ok you five go with Moses he is going to take you outside and film you."

Scott had hoped it had stopped raining or they were going to get wet.

 

14\. They were taken around the back of the studio past the rows of cars to the trees that ran around one corner Mitch looked a bit peeved he thought they would go to somewhere more exciting then a studio car park but as Scott told him they were not going to spend to much money on location on everyone until the numbers had come down a bit so the car park would be their first video shoot...It could have been worse it could still have been raining.

Moses pulled Scott away from the group and ran through the sort of things they were expecting him to say..what they were asking didn't sound like anything he would say but he nodded his head as though he was taking the advice.

He had been dreaming for months about what he wanted to say although he was going to have to tweak it now there were five of them and not all had come from Arlington Texas did he mention all the areas. Biting his bottom lip he wondered about under the wet trees for a moment or two.

      "And we're rolling when your ready Scott"

      "Mitch Kirsty and I are best friends, we sang together in high school..."

      "Cut that's not what I asked you to say.." Moses took the camera away from his face,

      "Hello everyone, welcome to out part of the show....we are Pentatonix and here is what we are going to sing..sounds rushed... no one knows who we are.... what we do....let me do it my way and if you don't like it I will say what you want us to say promise!" Scott even crossed his heart for good measure.

Moses pulled his radio out of his back pocket and threw it on the floor.  He didn't need to be shouted at for over running because some kid was taking over.

      "Make it quick"

15\. Kirstin was trying to listen intently to Scott doing his piece to camera, although he wasn't a natural in front of the camera a little wooden she knew they were in safe hands Scott always knew what to say or do. She as half listening to Scott and half listening to the bickering between Kevin  and Avi  she would have to sit them down and find out what was going on with them too before the show, they must have a break sometime.

16\. Then Mitch was called forward to say what been coached by Scott to say for months, Scott stood in Mitchs eyeline behind the camera just to give him some support. Mitch fell over his words a few times saying how sorry he was that he had done that but Moses just waved him on finally Mitch outside part was over, Kirstin was next, Scott watched from the side it was all confusing they would say one or two lines have to stop then say another two or three lines and stop again.

Scott was surprised the only one to really show their nerves was Avi he asked to say the least as he was not sure he could remember lines.

       "Hey you must be good at remembering those...you sing you have to remember those lines?" Moses mumbled 

       "When I write songs they are my lines and if I can't remember them I can make them up no one knows the difference"

With his finished they moved on close up shots of them all together pretending to share a joke and laughing, the had to stil in  a car that liked a little like a taxi and pretend they were going some where. 

The next shot was the hardest one to film it was as they found out later when they watched it back the first shot to introduce them four times they had to say together "WE'RE PENTATONIX. " The trio could do that without thinking Avi and Kevin couldn't fit in with the timing and would either start to early or two late. By the fourth time Kevin threw up his hands. They even rearranged themselves to see if that would help even counting to three before talking.

     "Try singing it...it might work?" Avi offered

      "We're PENTATONIX..from Arlington Texas."

Done in one take. 

Then it was Kevins turn recorded while his tummy rumbled , he hoped the others had left them some food... surely they were putting on some sort of food for them he remembered Scotts words to pick up any free bees thatwere going he just hoped there was at least enough for them to eat for now.

17\. Back inside the rest were moved from one other corners of the room and they continued filming Pentatonix again just a few lines then stop nothing seemed to be flowing Scott wondered if they were being given a bad intro to get rid of them, they had not really been wanted in the first place it was just a few good reviews of a people sitting at a show that had finally got them there and now a bad intro was going to get them kicked off and the tv company would say that it was their own fault that they didn't come across well.

He pulled out his phone which had been on silent since they arrived looking down at it he saw he had about twenty text messages, so while waiting for Kevin to finish he flicked through a few they were mostly from their parents asking if they were ok and what were they doing. The third one from the end was interesting the views on the trio's school performance of telephone was going through the roof, and a couple of others had popped up and were getting good views too. it would be a shame to see that all end because they looked wooden and incoherent. Scott kept his thoughts to himself no good worrying the others.

18\. With all done and given the all clear from Moses they wondered to where they saw people hanging around the food table and much to Kevin and Avi's relief the table was being refilled with fresh food. They chatted to a few people and asked when they were doing their intro's a lot said they had done them earlier in the week along with first song rehearsals  of Pinks worth it.

Avi looked at Kevin they had never been to any rehearsals for the song or any other rehearsals at all..they began to think they were being set up.. Finding Scott they told him what was going on, he went to find Moses as he was the only one that seemed to be around.

      "Look Scott, you had your time table emailed to you, you are in the second group tomorrow night you know you have to be here at  eight am tomorrow morning... for full rehearsals for your song starts then if you want to be here for full warm up that will be seven thirty."

      "We have not had any notice that we are on tomorrow we turned up to thinking we were on tonight... can you find out who was meant  to send out this email... Everywhere we turn we are told nothing...or rules changed at the last minute...."

       "I have always had you down for tomorrow night Scott but I will ask, not that I have any authority around here!" He smiled and walked away.

Mitch was happily  placing apples and oranges into as many pockets as he could he had even got Scotts hoody over his arms with one of the sleeves tied in a knot  and things had been posted down the arm hole.

Scott made him jump as he walked up and lent on the table, Mitch was uncomfortable about stealing the food but they needed to eat.

      "Hi...what's up Stephaine how is it  going?" Mitch looked up at Scotts face.

      "Scott talk to me, what's the matter?" Mitch placed the hoody carefully down on the table he didn't want to squish the food to much.

      Scott lowered his eyes to the floor he could do with a hug from Mitch right now, all this going back to how they used to be wasn't working not for him anyway.

Mitch pushed his fingers under Scotts chin and lifted his head. He was gently smiling at him.

       "Your worrying me Scott."

       "I...I....tho" Scott started but didn't finish

       "Tell me Scott please... if your worried then we should all be worrying, you are one of the calmest people I know." Mitch placed his hand on Scotts shoulder.

       "I can't control anything....I brought us here to be part of a show.. try to win it... And the rug keeps being pulled out from under my feet.. I can't keep things all going in the same direction.. we're just as far away from each other as we were a week ago Kevin and Avi seemed to be getting on fine now they are arguing and Kirstin stuck in the middle we are falling apart even before we get in stage. " he sighed as he felt Mitch take his hand off his shoulder then put it back gently .

      "SCOTT RICHARD HOYING you listen and you listen good... We would not be here now if it was not for you, We would have been saying Kevin and Avi who... You gave us all a chance of being ourselves to do what we really want to do...As for Avi and Kevin arguing.. AVI likes Kirstin but won't say anything and Kevin being a good friend keeps dropping hints to Kirstin but she is not getting it She thinks they are an item "

       "Avi and Kevin....an item! " Scott began to turn to look at the pair of them.

       " NO we are talking.. forget the rest just you and me Scottie." Mitch held on to his chin so he had to look him in the eye.

       "I thought we were on the show tonight, but it's tomorrow night."

       "But we are still on the show, right, so what does it matter if it's tonight or tomorrow night hey Scott we are here because of you, and despite of  all the set backs you got us this far!"

 

 

 


	15. Get naked that may help!

 

 5 Hours to go.

 

Finally their group was ushered through the doorway in to a slightly dark thin hallway.

The Dark red flocked wallpaper made it feel like the passage was closing in on them, at the far end two double doors were propped open by a chair and a box. 

1\. Scott felt a smaller hand in his and looked down a little surprised to find it to be Kirstin

      "Hi!" She smile

      "Hi..You ok?" he asked

      "Yeah, you?"

      "Nervous!" He Squeezed her hand.

      "Me too" She puffed out her cheeks and squeezed back .

  They had to wait at the door to be called in group by group Pentatonix were third on the list Avi and Kevin had joined Scott and Kirstin, Scott looked around for Mitch, he was a few people back trying his best to hold a now full heavy hoody. 

He gave Scott a cheeky smile and held it up. Scott rolled his eyes and held out his hand to take the hoody from Mitch

Mitch gave him a small smile and reached around two people to give Scott the almost scarecrow like hoody all lumps and bumps and tied in knots at the sleeves and middle.

      "Gee thanks" Scott took one look at it, all screwed up

      "Your welcome.." He made a small circle with his foot on the red and white faded patterned carpet and shyly looked at up at Scott.

      "What ya doing all the way over there "Scott asked and waved him over. 

      " 'Scuse me I need to get to my friends, pardon me" Mitch began to push through the bottle neck..

No one moved they just stood in his way they had nowhere to go they were packed in solid.

      " It's ok everyone I can wait!" Mitch tried to leave the annoyance out of his voice but it bit round the edges .

Kirstin laughed out loud.

      "You can wait too honey!"

2 The group In front suddenly moved allowing Scott and the rest to step forward Mitch took the lead and pushed his way through to stand with Kevin and Avi

      "Hi " He looked up at Avi

      "Hi" Avi smiled back

      "What do you think of the others. "Mitch sniffed 

      "The groups or the people in them?"

      "Both... "

      "There are some good groups. Nice people too" Avi nodded his head thoughtfully

      "Anyone catch your eye..? "Mitch asked already knowing the answer to his own question

      "Nope " Avi rolled his eyes now he had Mitch as well as Kevin on his back.

      "No...oh.. ok... not even someone closer to home." Mitch teased

  

3\. Scott was only half listening to what Mitch was talking about but by the way he was using his sing song little boy voice he was either teasing Avi  about something or trying to get a kiss from him. Scott hoped it was the first he couldn't take Mitch turning his attention to someone else just yet.....if ever....well may be when he was ninety and incontinent then he could go and fall for someone else who would wash him and change him. 

      "What are you smiling at ?" Kirstin lent on his arm

      "Just thinking when we are old and grey at about ninety in the care home all together we can remember back to this moment"

      "What all squished against the wall together waiting for  god knows who to do god knows what."

      "Yeah all squished in the corner...seen anyone you like you like" He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

      "No..what makes you ask that!" Both Avi and Kirstin said at the same time loudly, Mitch stopped talking and looked  at the pair of them. 

 

4\. The four fell into silence for a while Avi kept staring from Kevin and Mitch if they were going to double team him he at least wanted to see it coming Kirstin glared at Scott, he could have at least asked in a more private place everyone was seeming to be hanging off every word .

      "Can we get Pizza on the way back or something we're gonna be hungry "Mitch broke the silence

      "No.....We have enough here you can eat that if your hungry....tomorrow after we finish we can get something " Scott half scolded.

      "I wasn't asking for me, But....I thought the kids would like it" He threw his head toward Avi and Kirstin

      "The kids can have left overs like us and like it. "

      Kirstin looked at Scott and frowned she saw no kids, looking over at  Avi  she saw he had that stupidly wide  grin on his face again he seemed to know what they were talking about.

       " Do you like dragons!" The words fell from his lips quickly

       "Me....I...don't know never thought about it." Kirstin thought she missed half a conversation while taking in that smile.

       "Oh I do, and castles too"

       "Oh right...thought you liked mountains and country side ?"

       "That too....I like animals to..."

 

5\. Mitch side stepped being in the middle of this most riveting of conversations and lent against the wall next to Scott

       "Dragons and mountains, Wow " He whispered to Scott.

       "Our first conversation was about weather we would like to lick the wallpaper in Charlie and the chocolate factory or blow up and turn purple "

       "Yeah I remember that too..think you said you would lick the wallpaper" Mitch smiled thinking about being ten again.

       "You said you wanted to too"

       "Mmm would have said anything to make sure you kept talking to me Scottie." Mitch turned to face Scott.

       "I like animals too..dogs mostly Husky's!" Kirstin said.

       " I like hairless cats will that get me a date with you Kirst...no wait we did that...now look at me" Mitch giggled and got a thump in the arm from Scott.

       "Leave them alone stop teasing Mitch."

       "Got  to keep the boredom away some how...we have been stood here half a life time, entertain me Scott" Mitch Pouted moving closer to Scott so their arms touched

       "How?"

       "Get naked that might help...or at least it will give me a good laugh."

Scott blushed even his ears went Scarlett.

       "You can't say that !" Scott said wide eyed shaking his head

       "ERMM I think I just did " Mitchs eyes danced over Scotts face he chewed on his own lip .

 

6\.   " You and Mitch dated"

      "Mmm like for about three weeks  nothing serious.. he went through I'm not gay stage.... dated me because we are best friends and we understood each other enough to know the truth... Scott on the other hand hadn't come out at that stage and was giving us grief .. he liked him too... hey I lost my best friend to my best friend "

      "Have many best friends?" Avi asked becoming aware the crowd were now listening, there was nothing else for them to do or go 

      "Four... all male and funny enough all gay"

      "Oh..right... "

      "It's a shame really, I mean I can see Scott and Mitch together, they were probably born wondering where the hell the other one was.

But my two new best friends I would not have paired up...don't get me wrong Avi if you two want to be together that's fine.... it will just be a group where one hundred percent of the of the singers wouldn't date a woman."

       "Wait you think...Kev and I.....no, no I mean I am into girls all the way.... hey are Kevin and I your new best friends"

7\. Pentatonix were ushered in to the room finally.... Mitch was a bit disappointed that it was just a room full of rows and rows of clothes, shoes and hats....

No way would anyone ever get him to wear one of those silly arsed hats.

He waited in line with the others to be handed their costumes, he saw Kevins costume first and decided he would wait to see if something better would magically come along just for him he heard Kevin earnestly say thank you, it reminded him of the scene from Oliver when all the work house boys were lined up waiting for food and Oliver asked for more.

Scott stopped him backing up by placing a hand on his back and pushed him forward.

8\. Although Kevin didn't like the costume he wouldn't have been seen dead in most of the stuff that was hanging in the rails, but by taking his costume and thanking the woman who gave it to him he was one step closer to being out on that stage.

9\. Kirstin was ushered behind a make shift changing room which was made up of four chairs in each corner and four brooms pushed through the backs and some material pinned into place around the broom.

10\. Mitch could help taking a peek at the boys as they changed Scott he knew every inch of but he hadn't seen much of Scotts body in such a long time it was like a refresher course, by the time his eyes drifted from Scott to Kevin he had already got his trousers on and was about to put his shirt on holding it up to see the make, it was in branded. Avi was hopping on one leg trying to step in to the slightly tight trousers Mitch smiled Avi it seemed was a little uncomfortable about undressing in front of people he would have to cure himself of that if they made it, it would be al long while before they would be able to afford separate dressing rooms, not that he wanted a separate changing room from Scott they had always been together and he could not think of anything that would stop them now.

11 Kirstin coughed loudly and asked if it was safe to come out yet, normally she would not ask as it was just Scott and Mitch and she had seen them both naked hundreds of times, but now with Kev and Avi she had to wait for them she didn't want to embarrass either of them.

      "It's ok Kir we are dressed !" Scott looked around the others Avi was doing up the button of his shirt that was tight to.

12\. Avi reached up with his arms and the sleeves slipped up and got stuck, the person who was in charge of the wardrobe pulled another shirt the same colour of the rack and handed to him it looked about two sizes bigger.

      "Thank you!" He smiled at her.

      "Do you need me to leave?" Kirstin asked

      "No you are ok Kirstin... " Avi pulled at the sleeves trying get them to release themselves 

      " Go give him a hand Kirstin" Mitch gave her a small shove, she ended standing right in front of him.

      "Guys stop really, your embarrassing Avi with this" Kirstin turned on Mitch.

13\. Avi put his arms in front of her he needed the cuffed unbuttons but he had in the last few days bitten his nails to short with nerves.

      "Please it would help....by the way i'm not" 

      "Not what ?" Kirstin began to pushed the buttons back through the holes.

      "Embarrassed, in fact..ow..in fact.. when we are not busy sometime do you fancy going to get a coffee some where or something.."

      "Sorry did I dig my nail in ....Coffee, sure we can all get some on the way back if you like... We have enough to get Starbucks on the way back haven't we.." Kirstin turned to Scott  smiling brightly.

14\. Scott shook his head they couldn't all have coffee

        "I think he meant just you two...like... like a date Kirst... two people on their own that right Avi " Kevin butted in.

        "Well...well." Avi stuttered

        "Just us two." Kirstin repeated.

        "Well..yeah....if you want to...I mean you...don't...not if...."His voice trailed off.

        "She does...I now pronounce you dating... Don't do anything I wouldn't do...Scratch that behave yourselves. " Mitch smiled and then turned his attention to a now shirtless Avi.

        "But remember Avi you hurt her, you will have me and Scotty here to answer to.. we may look as soft as butter but you better believe me when I say you hurt her we will hurt you" Mitch growled at him.

Avi nodded Mitch smiled

      "As long as we understand each other" He threw Scott, Scott looked at him, what was the hell Mitch going on about Mitch knew he could never hurt any one, Mitch on the other hand stood up for the pair of them.

 

       **3.5 hours to go.**

 

1\. It was their turn to take to the stage, all that meant was they could stand on the stage that they would be on tomorrow night.

Mitch was holding on to Scotts arm standing a little back from him.

Avi and Kevin were looking around the studio, it was smaller then it looked on the tv but still it seemed magical, the cameras were in positions but not facing the stage Avi pointed something out to Kevin up in one of the boxes they had to sit in and watch the others preform what every he said it had Kevin in stitches laughing long and hard so much so even without knowing what the joke was the others joined in the laugh and the tension they had been feeling since they got to the studio began to melt away. 

2\. Avi and kirstin stood on the side of the stage looking around and talking, Mitch and Kevin sat with their feet dangling over the edge of the stage looking at the judges table.

      "We can do this can't we?" Kevin said in hushed whisper.

      "Sing or win?"

     " Both"

     "We can sing, winning is not up to us but the judges and the public, I hope so.. Scott said we are good enough and what he said goes in my book... What about those two...how long do you give them." He threw his head towards Kirstin and Avi.

     "Don't know it's going to be pressure, they will be living in each others pockets for all the time we are in this thing.. I hope it lasts for them.. we are at the first stages.. wait till they know each  other well then then we will see." Kevin looked over at the cute couple.

 

3\. The door at the back of where the audience would enter and leave opened wide. The three judges entered the room.

     "Sorry we will go, we thought it was empty " A tall man wearing a green mottled jumper and knee length shorts said

     "We will leave sir we were just looking around" Scott looked at the man it was Shawn one of the judges.

     "Your ok son

Shawn walked down to the front of the stage he reached up and shook Kevins hand then Mitchs hand the rest came to the edge of the stage to say hello.

     "Where are the rest of you ? "Ben asked pushing his glasses back up his nose  looking around

     "This us, just the five of us" Scott gave a small smile.

     "Pentatonix right... do you know you nearly broke the internet at three am this morning.. other countries were just finding you that school Telephone has lifted the roof. Your good really good"

      "Wow.. thank you sir" Scott gushed.

      "Your all very talented... I don't know about the others I have not watched you at the show I like to see things for the first time when people are standing in front of me... so I have no pre conceptions. But what I have heard from people you are going to go far." Sarah said brushing the hair from her eyes she looked good in her black trouser suit.

They stood talking for awhile trying to stay off the subject of the sing off as it was not fair on the other groups and it would look like they were trying to give Pentatonix pointers singling them out for extra prase it would be different when the show had started they would be there to talk to them.

4\. The judges went over to their table and started talking amongst themselves, about three minutes after they sat down an army of people appeared at the ushered the group off the sage saying they were going to do a tech rehearsal with the judges, Scott wanted to stay and watch he wanted to know how things worked he wanted to hit the ground running win or lose he wanted to know what made things work so he could use in his career later, he hoped he could make videos and needed to see how to do it.

5, He never got the chance they were all sent out to change again they met up with the group that had gone to wardrobe just before them, there had been a hold up this time Mitch got to see lots of flesh on show which made him smile a lot. Kirstin had to change with four other girls three of which could have taken her place in the group they had the same vocal range as hers. The girls gave her their numbers as she was the only girl in her group she might want some female company and chat. Kirstin knew if she wanted a girl chat she only had to turn to Mitch for that, but she thanked them and put the numbers in her phone.

6 The others were waiting for her when she left the changing room Mitch tapped his invisible watch at her, his way of saying he was boarding waiting.

      "Sorry" She mouthed, she had never really been to the girly chat thing always hanging with her boys most of her life she had been a bit of a tomboy years ago until she found out not all boys liked makeup and nail polish they liked other things to.

7\. They were taken back to the area they had started at, but now it only held the groups that would appear tomorrow night. Scott found one of the staff and asked if they could go outside for a while they needed a short break. The man looked at his watch and told him, they were in fact finished for the day, but they had to be back early tomorrow. They could hang around and see their video if they liked it would be ready in about half an hour. Scott didn't even stop to ask the others he know that they would want to see the video they had made earlier. 

8\. Outside there was a cool breeze blowing around the car park after all the body heat and heat from the lighting it was nice to cool against their skins. Avi took off is jacket and held it out for Kirstin she smiled and shook her head she wasn't cold .

      "Ahh...you don't offer me your jacket Scott!" Mitch frowned playfully

      "Mines full of food, when I said get enough for us to eat I didn't mean take everything!"

9\. They talked as the strolled around the building, they stood and watched as people began to arrive, some where carrying banners with groups or individuals names on them, it was then it hit all of them, that tomorrow everyone would know the name of Pentatonix even if they didn't look at you tube and soon thousands of people if they were lucky  would know their individual names.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the last one


	16. Clock strikes a upon the hour / time after time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it the very last one.  
> Going to miss writing this.

1.5 **hours to start of show.**

 

 

1\. They found a small door that stood a jar, they couldn't use the door they left by as the hallway was full of waiting people all waiting to get in into the studio and take their seats.

A group of youngsters with what looked like parents were late arriving they spotted Pentatonix and the teenagers made a beeline for them.

       "Are you The Pentatonix?" One young girl asked.

       "Close enough " Scott smiled as he felt Mitch hug into his back so much for being less afraid, but Mitch wouldn't be Mitch if he wasn't scared of something.

       "Can I... we have your autograph.. seen you all on youtube  your all great.. my sister thought he was a girl with that higher voice." The girl pointed at Mitch.

       " Thank you" Mitch said brightly.

The girl found a piece of paper for them to write on, she ran back to her group of people and asked for a pen

      "Our first autograph... how do we do them, as Pentatonix or as us" Kirstin asked looking to Scott.

      "Pentatonix and then our own names do you think." Scott asked everyone nodded.

The girl was back with everyone else it had gone from one autograph now it seemed that their were about twenty of them all wanting to chat and take pictures, when they finally said goodbye and left Scott Mitch and Kevin and AVi and Kirstin on their own they sighed was this the start of things to come or just a one off. None of them wanted this to be a one off.

2\. Opening the door wide and entering the building they had no idea how much their lives were about to change.

 

**50 minutes to show**

 

 The videos were playing already in a small side room, they were playing on a loop so everyone could come and go. They were not far from the stage area and could hear the audience talking and making general noise as they settled into their seats.

Mitch fell silent and went white.

      "You ok.." Kirstin asked wrapping her arms around him and pulled him in for a cuddle 

      "It's getting very real. " He mumbled

      "Do you want to go back to the hotel, Mitch I am sure one of us can walk back with you?" she run her fingers through his mop of hair.

Mitch shook his head and looked round at the rest of them.

3\. Kevin had walked away from the group to get a little space, finding a spare wooden chair he sat down placed his hands on his lap fidgeting with his fingers.

Avi walked over to him and gripped shoulder smiling down at him.

      "We can do this Bro" Avi whispered.

      "Yeah bro I got your back if you have mine!"

      "Always." He sat on the arm of the chair next to Kevin.

      "Hey wanna do me a favour?" Kevin asked slowly.

      "If I can, bro name it."

      "Wanna say a prayer with me... don't have to.. just thought it would keep us centred.

Avi looked around the room he was slightly religious he celebrated all the Jewish celebrations, he nodded and waved the others over.

      "We can do with all the help we can.. sure." Avi explained what Kevin wanted to do.

They all stood together eyes closed listening to Kevin.

       All eyes closed Avi felt Kirstins hand in his he gave it a squeeze opened one eye to take a look at her but the angle she was standing at all he saw was the parting in the top of her hair.

Scott slipped a arm around Mitchs waist, Mitch linked his fingers through Scotts and smiled up at him.

Peace fell over them like a warm soft blanket.

 **39 minuets to go**   

 

1\. Scott and Mitch went for a walk around the outside of the building, Mitch kept repeating that if he was nervous now what was he going to be like tomorrow.

2\. Avi hadn't let go of Kirstins hand until she announced that she needed the little girls room

3\. Kevin was on the phone to his family telling them about his new friends he passed the phone over to Avi who had a long conversation with Kevins mum promising her that he would make sure he dress properly none of those jeans with the knees hanging out he promised her that he wouldn't let him do that, he watched as Mitch Skipped across the room with said torn Jeans looking like the cat had got the cream different from a little while ago he wondered what had changed his mood.

4\. Kirstin was watching the Screen hiding her eyes when she saw herself. Covering her ears when she heard her voice

5\. Avi watched as Scott watched Mitch, he never took his eyes off of him the whole time he had the most stupid grin, Mitch was just about the same, Mitchs good mood seemed to be down to Scott.

 

**30 minutes to show time**

The groups that were on the show tonight entered the room to grab some water before they went on stage, the cameras were already doing shot of the audience showing close ups of family members chatting to another groups family member or eating sandwiches from shiny silver paper passing half of one to someone they didn't know.

 

   **20 minutes left**

Everyone wished everyone good luck and they were gone, the rest sat, stood but were glued to the tv, laughing at things that were happening in the audience trying to pick out who's family was who's.

Mitch was Standing a little way of Scott pointing out different things, the camera turned and showed the stage, empty and quiet, the lights gently changing colours.

      "Wish it was us tonight" Mitch whipered in Scotts ear.

      "Yes Michelle me too, but we can stand here and see who our competition"

Mitch smiled, he could believe how calm Scott was being, may he was to tired to be anything other then calm, Mitch had pulled him into the bushes at the side of the building and started to kiss him.

Scott had taken a step back, unsure that Mitch should be doing this after what he had said about being just friends but Mitch just said that friends could kiss too, Scott bang his head on a low branch.

Avi and Kirstin stood talking and watching the tv.

 

**15 minutes before the start of the show.**

Mitch pulled Scott away from the screen  into the corner.

      "Scott...um"

      "You don't want to kiss me again ... I know that..."

      "It's for the best, I love you, I do really but not enough not to hurt you Scottie. We have to move on find someone else... agreed..right" Mitch played with Scotts fingers.

 Scott looked at Mitch and rubbed his neck.

How could Mitch promise him everything would be ok one moment and the next telling him nothing was going to happen between them.. He would never want anyone as much as he wanted Mitch in his life.

He walked away and pulled out his phone switching it on he concentrated on what was happening on you tube, and then twitter, he and Mitch had joined it mostly as a joke, sitting next to each other on Scotts mothers Sofa tweeting each other lovey dovey things pretending they were miles apart.

Scott opened up twitter and put one line in and switched off.

        **It read Just had the quietest break up ever.**

  **5 Minutes to show time**

 

Avi had moved away from Kirstin but was soon back with two bottles of water.

      "Thought Coffee was our first date.. cheap skate" Kirstin teased a little.

      " Champaign  when we are rich and famous.."

      "Watch out I could get used to that."

 

Their attention was drawn to the screen as clapping started the host of the show Nick was standing in the middle of the stage waiting for the noise to die down before talking into the camera.

      "Good evening ladies and Gentle man welcome to the first show in the new season of the sing off, everyone is ready back there to show you what they have...first of all let me introduce you to the judges ladies first.. Hello Sara..this is Sara Bareilles ladies and gentle men make her feel welcome" The audience clapped and cheered loudly.

      "I like her" Mitch said quietly still not sure how much Scott would want to hear his voice right now.

      "Welcome Sara and on Sara's right, is Ben fold hi Ben " Ben stood and waved and then sat down again,

      "On the other side of Sara is Shawn Stockman..give it up for Shawn.

Time stood still as they watched the show from behind the scenes every time someone left the stage they could hear the clattering of feet on the wooden steps leading down from the stage and seconds later they were in  the room with them each group in turn would ask how it sounded, did the look good. Everyone said yes they sounded great and looked good, even if they were not.

And before they knew it Nick was saying goodnight and reminding them to tune in for the show the following night and listing  the groups some got a few small cheers, some got loud cheers but when Pentatonix was mentioned the youngsters screamed the names of the group.

Avi got excited that he heard his name he bent forward and kissed the top of Kirstins head as she stood watching the closing credits.

      "Sorry " He jumped back

 She turned to face him and gave him a smile

     "No...don't be" She looked up at him through her long lashes.

 

Time was ticking way, only 50 hours ago they were still sorting out who was in the group 

Mitch and Scott were as close as they had ever been now they couldn't be further apart.

50 hours ago Avi hadn't even met his new and still best friend.

50 hours ago Kirstin hadn't heard of Avi or Kevin

In fifty hours Avi  and Kirstin would have their first kiss by accident they were celebrating that they had got through their first show and survives without being in the bottom two sing off.. 

In fifty hours Scott and Mitch would be kissing again both saying they would never do it again.

In fifty hours Kevin would have cleared the Hotel room for a good hour having eaten something that lets say didn't agree with him .

In fifty hours Scott was worried about losing his voice and Mitch worried because Scott was worried.

 

And so the fifty hours kept coming and coming, soon they were in the final and the fifty hours became forty nine hours to the final, forty eight hours, forty seven.

Till time stood still as they waited in silence to hear who's name would be called out as winners.

Winners just meant you won a show, the hard work for the hearts and minds of fans had only just started.

 


End file.
